Mythical Times
by Raven Moonshadow
Summary: Thorn is a girl who though that her life would be the way she planed it, but something goes wrong and she is transported back to th age of mythical creatures. There she learns things about her past that she never knew about. *complete*
1. Vampires, Ogres, and Elves Oh My!

A.N: I don't own gundam wing although I do own anything that I have created for the soul purpose of this fic. If you wish to take anything you have to ask first. **Revised x2**

**Mythical Times**

Chapter 1

The Renaissance was and always will be Thorns favorite time of the year.

 This year, though, was the most special since she had A) just turned 18 and B) her band, Wicked, had been given permission to perform their own songs for everyone's enjoyment. And boy…did everyone enjoy it.

But it was the bands break right now and she was going to use this time to her advantage.

 Thorn ran a hand through her raven black hair that reach a little past her shoulders and got wavy as it reached the bottom. Her honey golden eyes searched for the store she had seen earlier. The one that had caught so much of her attention with the huge crowd huddled around it and all.

Her outfit today, since it must be described, consisted of a dark green belly shirt that had loose sleeves that hung off her shoulders, a dark brown skirt that reached her ankles, a black velvet bodice vest that tied in the front with a silver cord, and a loose hip-hugging sash with silver suns, moons, and stars covering the black translucent cloth.

Thorn gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had actually found the shop that she was looking for. Though the crowd had significantly dispersed itself, she had still found it. That was an accomplishment in itself, seeing as her sense of direction was next to none.

Or in plane terms: Her mental compass pointed west when she needed to go east

_'Ahh yes, the pendants I was looking for,'_ she thought upon entering the little booth. She walked over to the pendants and picked out a Wicca pendent with crescent moons at the five points and a growling tiger head in the center of the star. She grabbed the other pendent that she had looked at earlier which was a silver cross with a snake wrapped around it and rubies for eyes. She went to go pay for them when she noticed that the ear on the tiger was chipped off.

That just wouldn't do. She sought out a worker and pointed to the damage. "Excuse me but this has been chipped and I didn't see any others like it over there. Do you happen to have any others like this in storage?" Thorn asked the manager, showing her the Wicca pendent.

Nodding the store manager said, "Yes we do. Please come with me." The manager walked into a back room with Thorn following closely behind. She stopped as the manager began to go through some boxes and then walked back to Thorn with the same necklace Thrown had just shown the manager. "Here you go miss. Do you want me to look for a better snake cross? I believe that we have a finer made one in here."

"I guess." Thorn replied as the manager began her search for the new item. Suddenly Thorn got this strange pulling sensation and, after a wave of dizziness had washed over her, a large bright ring of light formed close to where she was standing. Thorn screamed as the light sucked her in before the ring shrunk until it disappeared.

The store owner turned around at the scream only to discover that Thorn was missing. "Well gosh she ran off without paying, how rude." The manager mumbled. With a humph she shut the dusty box lid. "I wonder why she screamed. Probably a spider." The store owner shrugged and went back to the front of the store.

Thorn landed with a thud on hard moist ground. She gave a small 'ompf' before she slowly rose to her feet and dusted the dirt of her sore bottom. She looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Thorn asked no one in particular. She was on a dirt road that was surrounded by forest. In the distance she could hear the ting of what sounded like pickaxes and the bark of dogs.

"What are you doing human? Get back to work!" said...'I must be imaging things...no that is defiantly real'... an ogre? Yes, it was indeed a large green ogre.

"What? Work? What work?" Thorn asked taking a step back. The ogre smelled absolutely horrendous and those big sharp teeth jutting out of its bottom lip wasn't helping her reaction much.

"Don't play games with me human or I will throw you in the dungeon and whip you." The ogre said coming closer. Thorn made an 'eep' before dashing off full force into the woods. The ogre attempted to follow but stopped. "Oh I won't even bother. That human will get killed anyway in the Forbidden Forest (1)." The ogre walked back to where the other humans where hard at work.

Thorn kept running full blast until she began to get tired. By that time it was beginning to get dark and everything looked the same as the next. She sighed and began to walk; sooner or later she would have to find a dry, safe place where she could sleep the night. She looked ahead and thought that she had seen something. She walked closer and found herself looked at a guy that looked about her age with black hair slicked into a ponytail and black slanted eyes. _'Looks like I found another person. I wonder what he is doing out here all alone?'_ she thought as she approached him. When she came close enough to him he looked right at her and gave her a closed mouth smile. Thorn approached him meekly and then stopped.

"Hi." she said. He was not even a head taller than her. She had to guess that he was only 5'7" or so.

"Hello… dinner." He said. Thorn looked slightly confused.

"Dinner?" Thorn asked, cocking her head to the side. He smiled again but this time he did show his teeth and revealed a pair of way too sharp canines. That was when she realized what he was talking about. She gasped. " You...Your a v...vamp...vampire." she stuttered.

"Yes." he said in a seductive voice as he began to approach her. She took a step back. "You are going to be the best dinner I have had in a long time, although you are a little too skinny for my tastes, you will still make a good meal." he said as he took another step forward.

"Not tonight buddy!" Thorn said as she took off again full blast. _'Now I am glad that I was on the school's track team.'_ she thought as she ran some more. She could hear his footsteps behind her. That distracted her enough that she fell through some bushes and rolled down a forest covered, steep hill. When she finally stopped she was upside down (on her head), in the dirt, with leaves and branches stuck in her hair and on her clothes. "Ugh. I am really started to hate this place. Where ever this place is." she said as she got up. She pulled a few branches and leaves out of her hair before, in the back of her mind the theme to Jaws started to play. (bum bum... bum bum....bum bum bum... bum bum bum you know the rest.) Her mind was warning her that vampire was still around, probably trying to sneak up on her. She looked around, her mind screaming _'WARNING!WARNING!INCOMING DANGER!'_. She heard something from above and saw the vampire sitting above her on a tree branch grinning at her.

"Dinner time!" he said with a smile on his lips.

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed as she scrambled through the bushes. She heard him laugh and jump to the ground after her. She ran for what seemed like an hour until she slammed into something that was taller in height to her. She fell on top of whatever it was and it made a few noises as it hit the ground. She looked up into a pair of indigo eyes. She blinked a few times, as did it. She then noticed that it had pointed elf ears and a long chestnut braid flowing from its head. At first she thought that she had ran into a female elf but that quickly changed as she noticed the contours of the body that lay beneath her and blushed.

"Hello." he said in a way too perky voice for someone that had just been practically run over by another person.

"Umm...hi." Thorn said while still blushing. She got off of him as the vampire came running through the bushes. He stopped when he saw the guy Thorn had ran into.

"Elf... you better give me back my dinner." He growled. The elf scratched his head.

"So THAT is why she was running so fast. She was trying to get away from you, Wu-wu." He looked at Wufei who was growling because of the nickname and then at Thorn. "Am I right?" he asked Thorn. She nodded her head quickly.

"Duo, just give her back to me so I can eat." He growled again stepping towards Thorn. Thorn quickly darted behind Duo.

"Aww Wufei, leave her alone. She is just a human and apparently  quite frightened of you." Duo said as he patted her on the head. She made a face that said _'damn right'_

"She has a good reason to be frightened. Now give her to me, I am very hungry." Wufei said stepping closer to grab her from behind Duo.

"I am not your dinner." she said quietly as she stepped out of his reach, her hands still clutching the back of the elf's tunic.

"See, she doesn't want to be your dinner. Now go find some other creature to feed on." Duo said. The vampire, Wufei, gave another growl and turned away.

"Fine I will see you at sunrise." he said before taking the shape of an owl and flying off.

"Damn vampires." The elf said and turned to Thorn. "Well now that I saved your blood can I have a name from you, fair damsel?" He said and bowed.

"My name is Thorn and I am definitely no fair damsel. I am just your average teenage HUMAN girl in a scary forest during the middle of the night." She said.

"I was kinda wondering, but why aren't you working like all humans do in this region? They are slaves." He said as he looked at her. "You sure don't look like a slave or a servant. You look more nicely dressed, like the humble women in the fairy tales from my village." He said.

"Well I am not from around here. So what about you? What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Duo. I'm an elf but you can already tell that, cant you?" Duo watched as she nodded. "Well at least you're a smart human." He said with a smile. Thorn gave him a look and Duo just laughed. When he stopped laughing a strange noise came from somewhere nearby. "What was that?" Duo asked, looking around with his hand on the hilt of a curved dagger at his waist belt.

"Umm...that would be my tummy saying its hungry." Thorn said sheepishly with a lopsided grin. Duo blinked a few times.

"That was your stomach? Wow it sounds like a werelion." Duo said with a laugh. "I guess I am going to have to get you some food. Unless, that is, you can hunt for yourself?" Duo looked at her, probably searching for some kind of weapon. Thorn shook her head no. "I thought so, come on." He coaxed.

They walked through the forest for 10 minutes until they came upon a cave with a light inside. Duo brought Thorn inside to a fire lit cave with beds made of leaves covered with deer skin, a few furs here and there, tools, and other things.

"Welcome to Wufei's and my home." Duo said.

"Wufei?" Thorn asked.

"Oh, Wufei was that vampire that was chasing you." Duo said happily. Thorn paled.

"He isn't going to eat me while I'm asleep is he?" Thorn asked.

"No." Duo said and motioned for Thorn to sit down. She sat down on one of the beds and found it comfortable for a bed made of leaves and deer skin. He smiled at her. "You do know that is Wufei's bed. You can tell by the little bloody dots on it."

"Eep!" Thorn said before jumping off the bed. By this time he was rolling on the floor laughing. She growled at the happy elf. "Your new name is Duo The-Happy-Go-Lucky Elf! I hate you." She said and stormed to another bed on the other side of the room, preferably to pout.

"You humans are funny!" Duo said wiping some of his tears away. She mumbled something under her breath. "Hey! I heard that!"

"OH BIG DEAL!" she screamed at him.

He shut up.

Quickly.

"So are you hungry or not? Because I can always stay here and not hunt. Although it would get rather annoying if your stomach kept making those loud noises all the night." Duo said.

"Yes would you please get some food. It would make me so happy. I would love you again." She said with big puppy dog eyes and her hands clasped in front of her.

"You love me?" he asked. He took tiny steps in her direction with a large grin on his face.

"Eww...no. That was just an excuse to get you to get some food." she said giving him a face. He threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You can always share my bed tonight so Wufei can't hurt you." He said with a hopeful grin. She shoved him away.

"Why don't you just go hunt and let me think about it." she said shooing him away towards the entrance of the cave. He gave her a large hopeful smile as he exited, at the same time she gave him the only smile she could muster up. She let out a sigh of relief when he was finally gone and laid down on the bed. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep but she was just too tired and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

A sleep filled with hidden memories.

Dream

_Thorn was in a forest that looked like the one that she had been chased through. In front of her stood a large stone tower with gardens of herbs, flowers, and foods near it. In one of the gardens was a young women about Thorns age picking herbs and putting them in a large woven basket, it's handle was tied with colored ribbons. She couldn't tell what the girl looked like but she could see that the girl had long black hair done in a loose braid. When the girl turned around, Thorn gasped. _That girl looks exactly like me!

_Indeed the girl looked like Thorn except with longer hair. She was wearing a flowing white one shouldered gown, an emerald green sash that tied to the side around her waist, a wreath of light green and white flowers seated on her head, and beautiful silver jewelry decorating her being. The most beautiful was the silver amulet that hung around her neck with various designs etched into it and jewels. _

_Thorn watched as a man emerged from the forest. The girl looked at the man with a confused look as he lifted his staff and called to her. Thorn watched as he shouted at her as he slammed the butt of his staff into the ground. The girl cringed as if she was being poked at with a pitch fork. A glow was emitted from the staff that he carried. The girl looked horrified as a ball of energy was sent at her_.

"Look out!" Thorn screamed.

End Dream

Thorn was shaken awake as she screamed. When she finally opened her eyes she was staring into a pair of worried indigo orbs. She was breathing heavily and was covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat. She looked at Duo and then at the other person in the room._ The vampire, _Thorn thought as she looked the dark haired young man over.

"Are you all right? You were screaming like someone had placed a binding spell upon you and there was a hungry dragon ready to gobble you up." Duo said calming down a bit. He looked better now that he knew she wasn't really injured.

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't by the way you were screaming. What happened?" Wufei asked. Thorn opened her mouth to answer him.

:Revised:


	2. Werewolves part1

Mythical Times 

By: Raven Moonshadow 

chapter 2 

Sorry I took so long but I wanted to see if anyone liked it. For the people who reviewed and liked it here is the second chapter. Anyway I dont own Gundamwing but I do own any original characters you see. Thanks. 

"It was just...this really weird dream." Thorn said 

"Must have been some weird dream to scream like that." Wufei said crossing his arms. 

"Well...It was weird. Umm...did you get food, Duo, because I'm really hungry now." She looked at him. He nodded and pointed at the deer meat that was roasting above the fire. Thorn was slightly disgusted at first but just reasoned that it was being cooked. "So where are we going next or are we staying here?" 

"We are not staying here. We are moving toward a village were owning a human as a slave is not allowed." Duo said as Wufei snorted.

"Humans shouldn't be slaves they should be food." Wufei grunted. Thorn paled.

"Slaves or being free is better then being food. And I swear if you try to eat me I will kill you." Thorn threatened. Wufei laughed at her attempt to threaten him.

"Sure whatever. So did you decide if you wanted to sleep with me in my bed tonight, Thorn?" Duo asked happily as he moved over to put an arm around her. She gave him a face while Wufei looked at them confused. 

"What do you mean 'sleep with me in my bed'? We have plenty of extra beds here." Wufei said.

"She was afraid that you were going to eat her while she was asleep." Duo said. Thorn snorted.

"No you got the wrong idea when I said that I would love you again if you got me some food." Thorn said. Wufei let out another short laugh.

"That is just like you Maxwell. Always getting the wrong idea and being stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up both of you!" Thorn yelled at them.

"Sorry." 

"Now I know that Duo got the wrong idea but you aren't any better. You tried to eat me! Now let's all eat and go to bed. In the morning we'll go to the town that you were talking about. Okay?" Thorn said standing up and going over to the roasting deer meat. She poked it. 

"What are you doing?" The black haired vampire asked. She shrugged.

"Just making sure it was dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning everyone was ready to go. That was all except Thorn. She was still in bed when Duo and Wufei had breakfast. Now all they had to do was wake her up and they could go. The problem was, they had already tried waking her up and it turned out that she was a very deep sleeper.

"Thorn, wake up." The elf whispered. Thorn turned slightly, murmuring something incoherent. This time Duo shook her lightly. "Thorn, wake up or I'm going to dump a bucket of cold water on your head." 

"Five more minutes." Thorn murmured, snuggling further into the fur that was covering her. Wufei snorted.

"Why don't you just take the blankets away. That's the reason why she wants to stay in bed… she is warm." Wufei said smugly and just to prove his point, he went over to where Thorn was sleeping and yanked the covers off her. Thorn shivered at the loss of the warm fur that had been o so nice and stretched out an arm to look blindly for the missing article. But instead of a blanket, Thorn grabbed Duo's braid and yanked on it causing him to fall over on top of her. Duo blushed. From what he could tell he was lying on top of her and half her clothes lay beside her. She also had his braid in a death grip.

"Umm… let go of my braid… please…." Duo said trying to pry his braid from her fingers. If he didn't get off of her and she woke up he was going to be in trouble. He had already gotten in trouble last night when he got cold and had snuck into her bedding and cuddled close to her for warmth. She had woken up screamed and then hit him various times calling him a pervert since she had removed some clothing before going to bed. He blushed at the memory and struggled to get out of her hold.

Wufei stood above Duo and Thorn with a smug smile on his face as he held up the blanket that she had been looking for before grabbing Duo. "Look at that. Look's like you get to sleep with her after all… and thanks to my help too." Wufei said. Duo glared up at him. Wufei had made a similar comment last night.

"Wufei you would help us all by getting me out of this mess. Then we would be on our way faster then you can catch your prey." The chestnut brown haired elf said. Wufei grinned. 

"I feel like watching this comical seen for a few more minutes."

"Wufei…"

***********

After an hour of struggling, Thorn was finally up but only after she had pulverized both Duo and Wufei for doing that to her that morning. Now they were walking down a dirt road that led through the forest toward the town. Wufei and Duo had similar lumps on their heads when Thorn had hit them. A loud howl came from somewhere in the forest and cause the raven haired girl to jump in surprise. 

"What was that? It sounded like a wolf but what is one doing out in the middle of the day? Wolves don't howl at the sun." Thorn said looking around suspiciously. Duo shrugged.

"It could be either a wolf or on of the Werewolf tribes that live around here." 

"WEREWOLVES?! You have Werewolves here too? This is probably the scariest place I have ever been…well besides my dad's house. My dad sucks." Thorn said her gold eyes wide. 

"You dad's house? Your mom and dad live separately?" Duo asked. Thorn lowered her head so that she was staring at the ground.

"Yeah. My mom and dad got in a bunch of fights when I was little so they got divorced and went their separate ways but my dad still gets custody of me and my sister Rose for the weekend." Thorn said sadly. "My mother is really cool though and she got to keep me and my little sister most of the time. We love her." 

"Wow, that's sad how your parents fight. But think of it this way, at least you have parents and a sister. My family was all killed. I don't even remember my parents or if I had any brothers or sisters." Duo said. Thorn gave him a hug. "Wha…?"

"I feel bad for you and wish I could help but the best I can do is be your friend and give you hugs… as long as you don't become a pervert again and try something." Thorn said in a scolding tone.

"All this sentiment is making me sick." Wufei said. Thorn glared at him.

"And what is wrong with sentiment?" 

"It's too…fluffy and lovey-dovey, a woman's thing." Wufei said, earning him a smack from Thorn.

And that is pretty much how most of the trip went. Dusk was here and they had 2 more days before they would reach the town. So they found a nice, dry place to sleep for the night. Now they had a pot set up to cook some soup, and a fire built under it. Thorn was idly playing with the two pendants she had gotten before being sucked here. The ruby of the snake's eyes reflected the flames of he fire causing a small red rainbow to appear across her face. She smiled. She was so caught up in looking at her necklace that she didn't have time to shield herself from the creamy white coated wolf that bound through the camp and right at her talking her.

Thorn let out a surprised scream before realizing that the wolf was hiding behind her, cowering in a ball.  She remained still for a few moments as she felt the shaking ball of fur behind her. Carefully she peered around and right into the aqua colored eyes of the wolf. She blinked. Suddenly more wolves of different color and shape bound into the camp, some not looking all wolf. 

"Werewolves." She heard Duo whisper. '_uh-__oh. We're in trouble.' Behind her the small wolf shook some more._

"Give us the werewolf, Quatre." One red coated wolf-man said, extending a clawed hand. Thorn looked up. '_They can talk?!' Okay she was getting a little weirded out. Vampires, Ogres, Elves, and Werewolves. This was like a period of time when everything was mythical and magical. '__Creepy.' _

"Who is Quatre?" Thorn asked. All the Werewolves heads snapped towards her. She covered her mouth. They defiantly didn't like humans telling from the looks that they were giving her. Behind her the small Werewolf trembled. All the Werewolves pointed at the ball of fur behind her.

"That is Quatre."

Raven: Another Cliffhanger but that's ok because I started getting some more ideas so that means that I will be getting more chapters done. Yeah!  *the crickets don't chirp because they don't think she's worthy* Okay…. Never mind. Well review if you can. It makes me and my muses very happy.

Gin and Kin: Yuppers. We love reviews. Helps us work faster.


	3. Werewolves part2

Mythical Times

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 3:

"Quatre?" Thorn said as she turned to the huddling mass of fur behind her. His head rose once the he tucked it back under his tail. She looked back at the other Werewolves. "Why do you want him?"

"He is a disgrace to all of the Werewolf species." The leader, Dorothy, said. "We must dispose of him." Thorns eyes widened.

"Your going to kill him? That's so mean. Leave him alone." Thorn said hugging the werewolf behind her. The other Werewolves gave her disapproving looks and began their way towards her. Duo got in front of her in an act to protect her. He glared at the Werewolves who glared right back at him. Duo threw Thorn a glance and then looked back over at Wufei who was just standing there. Thorn blinked and looked over at Wufei with pleading eyes. He 'hn'ed and walked over in front of Thorn. Thorn sighed. '_yeah what a great protector. My hero.'  She thought while rolling her eyes at his lack of effort to protect her. She again turned toward the fuzz-ball behind her. The raven haired girl put a gentle hand upon his head and scratched behind his cute little wolf ears. He looked up at her with large aqua blue eyes. '__How kawaii! He's a werewolf yet he still manages to look so innocent!' She smiled and scratched under his chin. He 'woofed'._

"Awww. You are so adorable." Thorn said. Suddenly his ears lowered and he growled. She thought he was growling at her at first but then she noticed that he was staring at something behind her. She turned slowly to come face to face with the pack leader, Dorothy. 

Thorn jumped back in surprise, landing on the werewolf, who surprisingly looked more human than wolf. She looked up at him as human like arms, that were covered in white fur, caught her. He looked at lot like a wolf still but the body was a little more human shaped. His head still looked wolfish but he had this weird yet adorable spiky bangs. 

Quatre looked back up at Dorothy with a glare only to have it met with an equally hard glare. Dorothy was his chosen mate but he despised her so much that he never went near her. She looked a little more than jealous now that he had someone else in his arms. After another hard glare at the girl, who had somehow won over 'her' man in a matter of seconds, Dorothy plastered another one of her smug grins on her face.

"Well, well, well… Quatre Raberba Winner… we meet again." She said looking him right in the eye. He was still glaring at her. Her grin turned to a frown. Did her really like this human girl already when they are supposed to be food. But then again Quatre had always despised killing another living creature. "Quatre you do know that you are to be punished for refusing to eat anything that is meat? How will you get strong? If you are not strong, how will you protect the cubs that you and I are to have?"

Quatre made a face. He wasn't ever going to have cubs with her. She may be beautiful but she is cruel and loved to kill everything that moved. He looked down at the human girl he was a holding. She was looking up at him with a weird expression. _' This girl would make a better mate. She obviously cares and she is beautiful with that silky raven black hair, pale skin, and exotic gold eyes that were only found in powerful….' He stopped. Gold eyes?! '__Gold eyes are only found in the powerful priestesses that long ago disappeared. Yet this girl seems to have them. Doesn't she know that she can just use her power to get rid of the other werewolves?'  Quatre hadn't fully realized how close he had gotten to her until Dorothy's cough brought him back to reality. His body had almost become fully human except for the wolf ears that stood on the top of his head, his claws, and the bushy white tail that was behind him. He so close to her face that their noses were touching and she was blushing a deep shade of red. _

He pulled away from the raven haired girl and looked over at Dorothy who was glaring fiercely at the girl in his arms.

Thorn blushed so deeply that she thought she was going to explode. This werewolf had just become pretty human and his face just kept getting closer to hers. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that both Duo and Dorothy were glaring at him. She knew why Duo was glaring because he had been trying to sleep with her for the last three days and not succeeding. But why the female werewolf Dorothy was glaring was beyond her. She was suddenly pulled back to reality after she felt something touch her nose. That was when she realized that they guy had gotten really close and that the thing touching her nose was his nose. She blushed just at the thought of kissing someone, or werewolf, as kawaii as he was. Just as he was about to get even closer the blonde female werewolf coughed causing Quatre to pull away from her in surprise. '_Damn it.'_

"So, Quatre? Would you rather have her as a mate than me?" Dorothy growled through clenched teeth. Quatre looked at Dorothy and then at Thorn. His gaze rested on Thorn and then looked back up at Dorothy.

"I would rather have his girl than someone as heartless as you." Quatre said. He knew that she was going to attack the girl now but he would protect her. There was just something about the raven haired beauty that pulled him toward her.

Dorothy clenched her jaw and her fangs became even more sharp and threatening than before. '_This girl will pay for stealing my mate in a matter of seconds.' She launched herself at the girl, her shape becoming more wolf than human, only to have the girl pulled away last minute not only by Quatre but by the male elf that had been with the girl. She growled as she landed on the ground and turned sharply to launch herself yet again at the girl. When she actually managed to take someone down she thought it was the girl and smiled. But when she looked down she was met with a pair of fierce aquamarine eyes glaring up at her. _

She growled again and saw the elf lifting the girl onto his back and hopping up into a tall tree. '_Damn the elf knows that we werewolves are not climbers.' She growled again and leapt off Quatre and made a dash for the tree hoping to be able to jump and catch them if they were low enough, but unfortunately Duo had managed to get Thorn up into the high branches where Dorothy couldn't get her. _

Dorothy circled the bottom of the tree glaring up at the elf as he glared down at her with indigo eyes. She was just about to try leaping into the branches with she was tackled to the side but Quatre. She pushed herself up and looked at Quatre. He was almost fully wolf and snarling at her. Her eyes became little slits. No one glared at her and got away with it. 

She lunged at Quatre, but he moved away faster and before she could ever turn around, Quatre had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and thrown her clear across the area and into a tree.  Dorothy pulled herself up and blinked in astonishment. '_When did he get all this strength? He was a cowering weakling before and now he was as strong as me.' She kept staring as Quatre continued to growl at her. She huffed and put another grin on. '__Fine. If he wants this human more than he wants me then he can stay with her. He just better know that I'll come after him. Oh yes, don't you wait Quatre I'll come and make you mine.' She thought before dashing off into the woods followed by the other werewolves that had been standing patiently watching the fight._

Quatre stood there calming himself. _'Since when have I become so vicious?'  Quatre shook his head and looked up at the elf that was holding onto the raven haired girl. The elf was glaring down at him for some reason and the girl was just plain staring at him with wide eyes. He reverted back to his shape only keeping his ears, and tail. He smiled up at them.  _

"You can come down now. It's safe. The other werewolves are gone." He yelled up. The elf tightened his grip visibly and hopped from one branch to the next before landing gracefully on the ground in front of Quatre. Next to him a black haired, black eyed vampire appeared. 

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked being his polite self. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yes and thank you. Both you and Duo saved me from the vicious werewolf Dorothy." Duo huffed.

"He didn't save you. If he hadn't pissed her off by saying that he'd rather have you as a mate then her she would have never attacked us like that." Duo said glaring. Quatre's smile faltered.

"I'm sorry but I have apparently done something that has made you angry." Quatre said looking at Duo with his innocently honest eyes.  Duo was about to retort when Thorn's hand shot up and covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry he has been moody for the last 3 days because he has been trying to sleep with me and you have gotten far closer to me then he ever has and ever will." Thorn said giving Duo the evil eye. Quatre smiled.

"Good I wanted to make sure that I had not offended you in any way. Now pray tell, what is the lovely ladies name?" Quatre asked taking her other hand and kissing it. Thorn blushed.

"My name is Thorn, and this is Duo and Wu-wu…I mean Wufei." Thorn said as she heard Wufei's growl from behind her.

"Thorn? What an interesting yet lovely name." Quatre said with a smile. Thorn stared at him. '_ I am going to turn into mush if this guy keeps sweet talking me.' Quatre smiled. '__Oh crap why bother when he keeps smiling like that?' _

~Owari

Raven: Yay! I have finished the 3rd chapter! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. The Nymph and the Shapeshifter

Mythical Times 

Chapter 4: The Nymph and The Shapeshifter 

By: Raven Moonshadow

They were walking down a dirt road towards their destination, although they still had 3 more days. Thorn and Quatre were walking ahead of the group talking and laughing. Wufei was somewhere nearby and Duo was taking up the rear sulking. _Why does Thorn let wolf boy touch her and talk to her when she does her best to ignore me when I talk to her? They are having a large conversation. When I talk that much she just gives me a few words._

Glare. "Stupid female stealing, blonde, baby faced werewolf." He muttered, kicking a stone. It bounced toward Quatre but stopped short just a few feet behind the blonde. _Damn. Duo continued to kick rocks as he thought._

Thorn turned around to glare as three small rocks hit her but stopped at the look he had on his face. He looked angry about something but his eyes were vacant and far away. She tilted her head to the side. _Wonder what he's thinking about? She shrugged and continued talking to Quatre._

They turned a corner toward the south side of the city but Duo continued to walk strait ahead. He didn't seem to notice until his came to a small lake and the others were nowhere to be found.

"What? Thorn where did you go? Guys?" He wondered around the lake aimlessly shouting while, unknown to him, that two pairs of eyes were watching him. Duo shrugged and sat down next to the lake. "What am I going to do? I can't find them. I must have gotten too far behind them…or dog boy grabbed Thorn and ran off with her, leaving me behind." A picture of Quatre picking Thorn up, slinging her over his shoulder, and running off with him laughing all the way flashed in his head.  Duo growled.

He scoped up some water and took a sip then splashed angrily. He hadn't noticed how thirsty he was until now. As he reached back into the water a liquid arm reached up and grabbed his wrist. He screamed loudly as it tugged him into the lake. A great splash rose up and he came up sputtering water. He gasped. 

Beneath him, a pair of hands wrapped around his ankle and yanked at him, trying to submerge him. He flailed wildly yelling helplessly, while, at the same time attracting the attention of every creature within a 2 mile radius, both dangerous and friendly. Under the water the creature's beautiful face twisted and she hissed, causing little air bubbles to form. The long almost translucent blue fin-like ears flattened against her head. She did not wish to loose her prey to other creatures, for she was very hungry. 

She yanked down again and Duo went under. She wrapped her long thin arms around his legs and enjoyed herself as she sunk down. The gills a little ways behind her long ears puffed then let out the bubbles as she smirked. Her shimmering silver dollar eyes sparkled happily. Suddenly her prey was pulled to the surface and she lost her happy look. The water nymph was pulled up still attached to his legs.

************

Thorn and Quatre both looked up at the sound of the scream and the yelling that followed the scream. She blinked. That couldn't be who she thought it sounded like. He was right behind them. She turned, ready to smile at Duo. But he wasn't there. She looked around, her gold eyes searching frantically. Wufei wasn't around either.

Quatre was already beside her in his large wolf form on all fours ready to carry her. She smiled and hopped on his back. They took off like a flash of lightning back the way they came, in search of Duo and Wufei.

************

 Duo was pulled up gasping for air then he let out the long stream of yowls about his precious hair that was being used as rope to pull him up. The person on the other end grunted rather loudly.

"Maxwell… if you don't shut that large mouth and quit that caterwauling of yours I'll let that nymph eat you. It _is the only thing your good for." Wufei said pulling Duo to shore by his hair. Duo quieted slightly._

"Wufei?"

"Yes, baka?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you for some strange reason." Wufei said. They were close to shore now. Duo could feel his feet touching the bottom. He scrambled up with his hands seeing as his feet currently were being held captive. Wufei helped Duo up and finally the nymph became visible to them. Her lithe body was clutching onto Duo with all her might. Her legs _and arms were wrapped around his legs and she was hissing up at the vampire._

"Let go vampire. This is my food! I got him first." Morgyn hissed through her sharp canines. Her skin, now exposed to the air went to a normal shade of pale peach with a slight blue tint to it. Long blue hair streaked with aquamarine and ocean blue flowed over her shoulders. With a growl Wufei pulled Duo farther onto shore and out of the water.

The nymph pulled back her lips for a snarl and she dug her pointed nails into Duo's legs. He howled.

Just then Thorn and Quatre bounded into the clearing by the lake and stopped short.

"What's…going on." Thorn said getting off the panting Quatre-wolf. She patted his furry head thanks and then approached Wufei, Duo, and the nymph clutching Duo's legs.

"Help me! She wants to EAT me!" Duo yelled. Thorn blinked.

"Um…"

"Just help." Wufei said with a growl. The black haired girl nodded and grabbed one of Duo's arms. They both pulled him up, nymph and all and let go. Wufei picked Duo up and Thorn bent down in front of the nymph that was desperately holding onto Duo's legs. 

"Excuse me? Miss Nymph? Can you let my friend go?" She asked it. Silver dollar eyes popped open and looked Thorn up and down before settling on Thorns gold eyes.

"Fine but only because I don't want you to cast a spell on me, sorceress." The nymph said untangling herself from Duo's legs

"Sorceress?" Thorn tilted her head to the side and Wufei quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Just go along with it and say you're a sorceress." The vampire whispered into her ear. Thorn nodded making it a mental note to ask why the nymph would think she was a sorceress. With a smile she looked back at the nymph, who was now sitting on the ground looking up at them. Unfortunately the nymph was now exposed.

"Many thanks to you but aren't you chilly? It is kind of cool out today." Thorn said trying to make her sound like she knew what she was doing. The nymph shook her head. 

"No I am quite comfortable. Clothes are constricting." Morgyn said matter-of-factly. 

"What the _sorceress meant was that it would be more appropriate if you had something on." Quatre said coming up behind Thorn and placing his hands on her shoulders affectionately. From on the ground where elf sat sputtering, Duo glared up at the wolf-boy. The nymph sighed._

"Fine if that is what she wishes than I with cover myself." Morgyn stood and headed towards that the reeds and water lily covered section of the small lake. She disappeared for a minute and then reappeared wearing a water lily bikini and an impromptu skirt made of water vegetation. "Is this better?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." Thorn said happily. There was silence except for Duo's coughs that came once and a while. The braided elf looked up at Thorn expectantly, like he wanted for her to run into his arms and ask him if he was okay. She smiled, slightly. "Are you okay Duo? You had me worried when I found out that you weren't walking in back of us like you had been. And then Quatre and I heard the scream."

He smiled in a relief at her words. So she _had been worried about him. Yay, he felt better already. She turned back to the water nymph._

"So…what's your name?" Thorn asked pleasantly to start conversation with the nymph. The nymph made a slight bow.

"I am Morgyn and may I ask your name and the others that travel with you?"

"I'm Thorn and the elf you just tried to eat is Duo, the vampire's Wufei, and the blonde werewolf is Quatre."

"Well Thorn I must say that it is not every day that I meet a sorceress. Especially one that wears peasant clothes." Thorn blinked. _I spent 100 bucks on this dress alone. _

"I'm…"

"She has disguised herself." Wufei retorted with a snort.

"Then she should disguise her eyes." The nymph said turning back to the water. "My mate is coming. He will be here by nightfall. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

                        *                      *                      *                      *

It was nearly dark out and they had a bonfire set up beside the small lake. There were fish roasting above the fire along with some other animals that had been caught. Everyone was sitting around the fire. Duo had moved as close as possible to Thorn, well as close as she would let him. Quatre was, much to Duo's distress, curled up and a sleep around Thorn. Wufei had left to hunt and Thorn and Morgyn were chatting over a few small slices of wild fruit.

"So…" Thorn drawled out casually. "How could you tell I was a sorceress?"

"Like I said. Your eyes gave you away." Morgyn leaned forward and whispered. "Only sorceresses have exotic eyes like that. It is said that only very powerful sorceresses are born with gold eyes."

Thorn blinked. "Ah I see. Lets change the topic now shall we?"

"That is fine with me."

"Okay, I've been wondering Morgyn…how you made that cute outfit of yours. You were only gone for a minute." Thorn asked munching on another slice. Morgyn smiled.

"You forget, sorceress, that I am a water nymph. I control all things that are water including the water vegetation. This outfit made itself." Thorn was wide eyed.

"Wow. I wish I had something to wear that would make it self. I've been in these clothes so long. I feel so dirty."

"Would you like an outfit like this?" When Thorn nodded Morgyn continued. "Well I can take you to a more secluded part of the lake and wash you up. Then I'll make you an outfit like this that you can wear while we wash you old clothes." The raven haired girl bounced enthusiastically, waking the adorable Quatre-wolf up. The wolf looked up groggily with his aqua blue eyes. 

"Quatre…I'm going to get washed up before dinner. Morgyn is going to help me. Okay?" The wolf nodded while yawning, then rested his head back down to go back to sleep. Morgyn got up and Thorn followed happily.

The nymph brought the teenage girl to a part of the lake that was practically surrounded by trees and foliage. The water was practically crystal clear, reflecting the moon and the stars above.

"It's beautiful." Thorn sighed. Morgyn nodded and then turned to her. The raven haired girl looked back at the nymph.

"Strip."

"What?!"

"Don't be shy, we're both women and besides I have a mate."

"Yes I see your point." Thorn blushed slightly as she started to remove her attire. The water nymph merely slipped into the water and the outfit of lilies and water vegetation detangled itself from her lithe curvy form. Thorn slipped silently into the water and looked around. Hopefully Duo wasn't spying because if he was she was going to kill him. This was definitely not a peep show.

She felt so much better now that she was in the water and cleaning herself. After 10 minutes of the soothing clean feeling Thorn was about ready to get out. She turned around…

Only to come face to face with a Prussian blue eyed teen…that was wearing absolutely nothing. After looking down Thorn finally seemed to realize that this was indeed a naked male and not an illusion. She blushed a bright crimson and looked away from the haunting blue eyes. Behind her Morgyn clapped.

"Heero!" She exclaimed. "There you are." The dark brown haired guy, Heero, pushed past Thorn and approached the nymph. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. "What took you so long?"

"Pressing matters from the elders. They seem to be sensing a powerful presence in the woods. That and Relena cornered me again and told me to lose you and come back to her."

"I hate that wench." Morgyn muttered under her breath. "Anyway…Heero I would like you to meet my obviously startled new friend Thorn, she's a sorceress." Morgyn turned Heero to Thorn who was now staring at them and trying not to looked down at his godly body.

"A sorceress." It could have been a question but is sounded more like a statement as he looked her up and down and then settled on her eyes just as the nymph had done when they had first met. He raised a dark eye brow.

"Um…well…I'm not…not really…" Thorn stuttered.

"What are you trying to say woman?"

Thorn whipped around. "WUFEI!" the golden eyed girl yelped as she sunk into the water as fast as she could. She tried to cover herself with her hands. Blushing and feeling helpless without her clothes, Thorn looked up at Wufei. And was it just her imagination or was he blushing too? No. It must have been a trick of the moon light.

"The meat is cooked. Hurry up before that elf eats all the food."

"We'll all be right there." Morgyn said coming up behind Thorn. Wufei just kind of vanished quickly into the woods in the general direction of the camp. "Hold still." Morgyn said. The nymph closed her eyes and Thorn felt the vegetation weave round her. At her beasts were lotus blossoms which she hadn't even seen in the lake and she had a small skirt of lake vegetation weaved around her. 

At first it felt _very weird and then she got used to the feeling and it indeed felt like she was wearing clothes. Comfortable ones. The nymph was also in her water lily attire. The teen that had been in there with them had slipped out and was now waiting at the side of the lake in a pair of black spandex pants and a loose green tunic._

Thorn grabbed her clothes and they went back to the camp site. There were separate plates for each of them with food on them. Thorn ate quickly and the brought her clothes to the lake to wash and hang up on a branch to dry. She took special care of trying to find a hiding place for her more 'personal' clothes that she didn't want Duo finding before going back. 

Once back at the fire she curled up with Quatre-wolf and not long after that Duo joined in the warm mass that they made. Thorn was too tired to tell him to go away so she just let him curl up with her. She'd yell at him tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow…they were going to a small village.

~Owari

Raven: Long but pointless. No real plot line just introducing the main characters. Trowa will appear in later chapters and some secrets will be unveiled. If I can get some more reviews I write the next chapter quicker. But don't expect it seeing as not many people review my stories but…oh well.

Do what you want. I don't care anymore. My confidence in my reading is like…gone.


	5. The Attack of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing but I do own Thorn and all other original characters that I have placed in this AU story.

A.N- I'm working on only Mythical Times now because I want to finish one of my stories before I start finishing the rest so I'll place chapters up on this fic more often than others. I just have so many unfinished stories that I'm starting to feel bad about it. Because some people on Fanfiction.net actually review and like my stories but only some. I'm doing this for those people. Everyone else was mean and didn't review.

**Mythical Times **

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 5: The Attack of Memories

The small town of Gensha spread out before them as the travelers entered. Thorn looked up in awe at the large elephant statues. It was the towns elephant gods. Thorn believed it interesting that there could be elephant gods but then again elephants were strong powerful creatures. 

Quatre strode beside her and Duo was at her other side. He was constantly around her. Especially when Quatre was around her. Wufei was at the front speaking with Heero, the shape shifter that had joined them and Morgyn was at the shape shifters side. 

As they walked through the crowded streets of Gensha people moved out of the way for them, whispering and staring at the unfamiliar travelers. Thorn smiled at them while looking around. Everything was so big for a small town it was amazing. Idly Thorn looked at the carts of clothing. She was back in her old renaissance clothing that she had had since she got brought to this strange world. 

Quatre noticed her stares lingering on the clothes and smiled. "You know Thorn, if you would like Duo and I can buy you a new outfit or dress." He smiled. Thorn bounced.

"Really?" She asked. Quatre nodded. Duo opened his mouth a few times before Thorns happy clap stopped him. She hugged both of them. "Well what are we waiting for? This is so nice of you two.  Lets go now." Said Thorn hyperactively like a child in a candy store. She dragged the blonde wolf and the braided elf over to a clothes shop.

Morgyn looked back to see what the cry had been only to find Thorn, Quatre and Duo missing. She tapped Heero on the shoulder.

"Love, I think we lost our rear." He looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked flatly.

"Thorn, Duo and Quatre aren't behind us anymore." Morgyn said. Wufei slapped his forehead.

"Great I can only imagine what trouble they'll get themselves into."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The store had beautifully crafted clothes but one look at the prices told her that she should try shopping else where. No matter how much she wanted new clothes Thorn wasn't about to let Quatre and Duo spend that much money on her. So…she dragged them back out into the streets to check out the stands and carts that were filled with clothes. These clothes weren't as great but they were affordable and that was all that mattered.

Thorn stopped to stare at one outfit. It had a lovely deep red velvet tie up vest that was hemmed with gold thread and tied with a leather lacing, a black gauzy under shirt that slipped off of the shoulders just like the shirt she was wearing now, and a long royal blue skirt. 

"The color would suit a beautiful lady like you, miss." The man running the shop said with a smile. She ignored the bad feelings she got from him and nodded. 

"It is beautiful. How much is it?" Thorn asked mesmerized by the outfit. His smile widened.

"For a lady such as your self, 40 gold coins." Thorn opened the little purse that Duo and Quatre had given her and searched through it. She pulled out 50 gold coins and then placed ten back into to the bag. The man's eyes followed the gold glint.  He stopped her from handing him the money. "Why don't you try it on first and see how it fits you." 

She nodded. "Yeah I should do that and see if I'm getting my money's worth, no offence to you sir."

"None taken. You can change back there." He smiled and motioned her to behind the cart. She grabbed the dress and as soon as he was out of her sight and was sure no one was watching she began to untie the laces to her bodice dress. It slipped off with ease, leaving her in only her belly shirt and the long skirt she had on. Before she even knew what happened the store owner was pinning her to the ground. 

She let out a short scream before his hand covered her mouth.

"It's not very often that I get such a beautiful young maiden to come to my shop. I think I'll make the most of it." He whispered greasily into her ear. She cried out under his hand. _God no.__ Please don't let him do this to me I don't want to lose my innocence to some guy who is going to rape me. Someone help me! She whimpered. The man was slowly lifting her skirt with a grin._

"For shame. A man with no honor would be the only man who would go so low as to rape a young woman." A voice said. Two shadows fell over the man. He frowned.

"Leave. It is none of your business." The store owner said. The cloaked men shifted. There were two of them. Thorn took advantage of the man's distraction and bit down on his hand. The man yelped and pulled his hand away. Thorn wiggled out from under him. The store owner made a grab for her and she stumbled backwards in an effort to avoid his fist. She cried out as she was caught from behind and struggled against whoever it was that had caught her.

"Shh…It is okay young miss. We are not here to hurt you." Thorn turned toward the cloaked figure that had spoken to her with wide terrified eyes. All she could see were his brilliant royal blue eyes all the rest of his features were shadowed. He turned to the other cloaked figure. "It seems that this young woman has been traumatized and wronged by this man." The second cloaked figure approached the cart owner and lifted him high into the air by his throat.

"Do not do that again to _any women. If I hear that you have I will kill you." The second one said in a deep voice. Thorn could now tell that both were indefinitely male. The second one released him and approached his partner and Thorn. They both turned and just as they were leaving…the store owner caught her dress and yanked her back. She screamed. _

The cloaked figures turned around and with the quick swish of the second ones cloak there was a dagger imbedded in the store owners head. He gurgled up some blood and then dropped to the ground. Thorn twisted away with soundless scream of shock and landed on her rear a foot away from the corpse. She breathed deeply in and out trying to steady her heart. The figures reproached her. The second cloaked man's ice blue eyes glared at the corpse before he looked down at her. His eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, young maiden." He said. The first one nodded.

"Yes we got blood on that beautiful dress that you wanted to buy. Why don't we bring her to the clothes shop and by her one exactly like it?" The second figure nodded. 

"Yes we should. We must make up for giving her such a scare." He pulled her up and brought her away from the stand. Thorn looked up at them in wonder. She had just realized that they had just saved her and now they were bringing her to that expensive shop just so she could get a new dress for the one they got blood on. Wow…what nice guys.

They bought her and even more beautiful dress that looked very similar to the one that she had wanted to get and paid for the expensive outfit. She told them that they didn't have to but they insisted and she walked out of the store with compliments and a new dress. The second figure approached her. 

"Here." Was all he said as he handed her a small cloth wrapped package and then was gone along with the other cloaked figure. Thorn blinked and unwrapped the package.

She gasped.

There in her hand was a beautiful blood red garnet stone on a gold chain. A necklace. She looked around once more to see if they were still around. This was really too much for her. They had given her clothes and an expensive jeweled necklace. But the cloaked men were gone.

So with a sigh she put the necklace on and clasped it in place. It looked beautiful with the red velvet corset vest that was hemmed with expensive gold thread unlike the cheep stuff the man had tried to sell her. She admired it before tucking it into her shirt.

Duo and Quatre ran up to her.

"Thorn where have you been? We've been looking for you. By the way nice dress. You must have spent all the money we gave you." Thorn shook her head as Duo said those things.

"No I didn't spend a coin of it." The both gave her confused looks. She let out a sigh. "I'll explain later. Right now I'm hungry. Lets go get some food, my treat." Thorn said happily with a wink. They both shrugged at each other and followed her.

The two men watched her leave with the elf and the werewolf.

"Why are we watching her?" The second one asked his ice blue eyes following her. The first one smiled, never taking his eyes of Thorn either.

"There's something about her gold eyes that reminds me of my long lost older sister."

"Ah I see. This is a special matter."

"Yes."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Thorn munched happily on her food and took a small sip of wine. Her and Duo and Quatre still had yet to see Heero, Morgyn or Wufei. They had chosen to eat now and look for the others later. Quatre of course protested a little but then gave in when his own stomach rumbled.

So far everything had gone great. Quatre had presented her with a pair of moonstone earrings and Duo had pulled out a gold band that looked like a vine with a ruby set in it like a flower claming that he had seen the ring and thought of her. They had been lovely gifts. 

Thorn looked out the window at the street as people passed by. Her eyes were drawn to one person. He looked about her age walking slowly in a long cloak with the hood pulled down. He had brown hair and what looked like a long spiky bang. He must have felt her eyes and turned his head to look. One of his forest green eyes was covered by the bang.

His forest green eyes caught her gold ones and his pace faltered somewhat before he pulled his hood up and quickened his pace. 

Her eyes followed him. _Why does he look so familiar? His green eyes were so…enchanting. I know they looked familiar. But from where? She mused._

"Thorn? Thorn? _Thorn? THORN." _

"Huh?" Thorn snapped back to attention as Duo waved his hand in front of her face.

"What were you staring at?"

"Hey blondie I was just going to ask that question." Duo said glaring at Quatre who had been given the honors of sitting next to Thorn.

"Oh it was nothing really, you two, I was just watching people walk by." Thorn said with an enthusiastic anime sweat drop hanging on the back of Thorns head.

"Well we're ready to go. How about you?" Quatre asked. Thorn nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready."

They exited the pub and walked around aimlessly looking for their friends. The street had cleared out a lot. It was getting late and most people had gone home and only few stragglers were still heading home.

The wind stopped. There were no sounds at all except for a clinking of something hitting the stone road. An old man became visible. Thorns gold eyes widened. He looked just like that old guy from her dream. They one that had killed the girl that had looked so much like her. He held up and old wrinkled figure.

"You are supposed to be dead. I will not allow you to interfere again, Thalia." He rasped out angrily. Thorn blinked and pointed to herself.

"Me? No you have the wrong girl my name's Th…"

"Do not lie to me." Thorn stepped back. She was afraid. He pointed his staff at his and the tip glowed with power.  This was just like her dream. He was going to kill her just like he killed her look-alike in her dream. 

A huge white wolf with aqua blue eyes latched onto the staff and tugged it down and away from her. It snarled up at the old man. The staff was blanketed with electricity and the Quatre-wolf was sent flying into a building with a cry. Thorn screamed.

"Quatre!" The old man's staff was pointed at her again when an arrow whizzed past his head creating a thin line of blood on the man's cheek where the arrow skimmed it. Duo positioned another arrow and let it fly towards the old man's heart. The end of the staff glowed again, stopping the arrow midair and then sent it back at Duo. The arrows tip imbedded itself in Duo's side. 

"Duo!" She screamed. The man had his staff pointed at her and the tip glowed stronger her let go of the energy and it flew at her in huge blast. The screamed out and covered her eyes. She also heard Quatre and Duo's cries of Thorn as the energy headed right at her…

only to be intercepted last minute by another. When the light faded. Wufei fell to the ground. Thorn gasped.

"Wu…Wufei?" She gasped out. She reached out to touch him. He had taken the blast for her. Wufei. She never thought anything like that would ever happen. 

The old man was preparing to fire another blast when a blast of water hit him hard and he disappeared like an illusion. She looked over to see Morgyn holding her palms out and breathing hard. Heero stood beside her in a hybrid Tiger-human form ready just incase he was needed. Quatre was in his human form now with a few cuts.

"Are you alright, Quatre?" Morgyn asked. He nodded.

"Don't worry. I heal quickly. I should be fully healed in a few hours." He said with a slight smile as he limped over. Duo sat up painfully and plucked out the arrow with a hiss.

"Ouch that hurt a lot." Duo said looking at the hole the arrow had made. It was still leaking blood. They all looked at Wufei, who was now positioned so his head was in her lap. Thorn ran a hand through his black hair that had come out of his pony tail. Her eyes looked at the ruby ring then down at the blood red garnet stone on the chair. She knew what she had to do. She had read about it in vampire novels and seen it in vampire movies. Maybe it would work, she would have to try.

She brought his head up so it leaned on her shoulder and pulled her hair away and tilted her head to expose her neck.

"Thorn what are you doing?" Duo asked watching. Wufei's eyes slid open a crack and he wrapped his arms around her before she felt the sharp pierce of his fangs in her neck. She gasped, not out of pain but of surprise. Thorn took deep even breaths and let him drink.

_Sleep…_

Came the whisper in her mind.__

_Sleep…_

Thorn closed her eyes and went limp, her head lolling on Wufei's shoulder.

_Sleep…_

Wufei's wounds began to heal with every drop of blood. Finally he let go of Thorns pale form and pulled her against him. He was in his own thoughts. She had powerful blood, like a which's blood but sweeter. But she had risked getting drained completely. Only one other had done that for him and he had drained her completely…but he had been so new to being a vampire. He couldn't control himself…

_Meiran…_

_                                                *                      *                      *_

"Its interesting that she would risk that." The second cloaked man said glancing at his partner. The two cloaked men had watched the entire scene from the shadows.

"Yes but I am more interested in why my father would call her Thalia and then try to kill her."

"Yes but isn't Thalia the name of your older sister…the one that you father killed?" The first cloaked man growled. 

"Yes it was. And don't speak of it. I love my older sister…she was so kind to me unlike father. That is why I left after he killed her."

"You said there was something about her gold eyes."

"Yes…she looks like my sister. I think that she may just be the reincarnation of her, she had been a powerful sorceress."

"I know. I guess we should keep an eye on her then, Trieze." 

"Yes. I want to know what my father is up to."

                                    *                      *                      *

In a dark ally a third cloaked figure watched from the shadows. His piercing green eyes stayed on Thorn the whole time. _I knew she looked familiar. I can't be her though…I saw her die that day. But maybe, just maybe…_

"I will meet you again, Thalia. And next time I will protect you."

~Owari

Raven: Yet again another chapter. Wow I sure worked hard and I made it nice and long. It's a little mysterious and a little adult in the blood and fight section. But I hope you like it. I'm glad that I got reviews for the last chapter so quickly. This chapter is for Shadow Fox who was very nice and enthusiastic about me continuing to write more chapters. Thanks to Shadow Fox and my other reviewer Golden I decided to write this chapter so quickly. 

I can't wait to finish this story and hopefully I'll get more reviews. I want to keep you all guessing but I think you all know who the three cloaked people are. I even said one of their names in the fic. Well. Review and have a nice day. Bub Bye.


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing only the original characters that I have created.

**Mythical Times **

By: Raven Moonshadow

Chapter 6: The Dream

_"Sister!__ Sister!"_

_Thalia turned to see the small cinnamon haired five year old running up to her. She smiled. "Trieze what are you doing here? I though you were with father." She asked. He stopped in front of her. He held up a single flower._

_"I picked this for you. I wanted to get away from papa. He's no fun." He smiled up at her with his brilliant royal blue eyes. She took the flower from him and placed a small wreath of flowers and vines on his head. _

_"Alright then.__ Why don't you help me with the garden? I'll teach you what each plant means and what it heals." He clapped._

_"Yay!"___

_"I thought that I was going to help you with your garden." Thalia smiled and turned to the tall green eyed teen._

_"I did say that didn't I, Trowa?" She embraced him. "What took you so long?"_

_"The village needed help with repairs but I came as soon as I could." He bent down to eye level with the five year old. "And who is this handsome young fellow? This wouldn't be that brother that you were telling me about."_

_"Yes this is my little brother Trieze." She watched with happy gold eyes as Trowa pick up her little brother and swung him around. What a memorable thing that was for her to see. Trieze looked already taken with the brunette teen. It made her love Trowa more than ever._

_                        ********                    *********                  *********_

_"Thalia!"__ Thalia looked up._

_"Yes father?" the man looked angry. He pounded the end of his staff into the ground._

_"Why isn't that immortal boy dead yet?"_

_"I don't wish to kill him father. He is no threat to us." She said flatly kneeling down to the sage, rowan, and rosemary herbs. She placed a few into her basket. He pounded the staff again. _

_"Do not argue with me, daughter! I want him dead. What is keeping you from killing him?"_

_"He is a nice boy. I don't think he is any threat. He isn't even a mage or sorcerer. Trowa doesn't wield any magick."_

_"Are you in love with him?" Thalia looked away._

_"No."_

_"You lie. I always know when you lie. I am your father and a great sorcerer. I know when you do not tell the truth. This love you hold for the immortal boy is keeping you from getting rid of him. He is trouble for our clan."_

_"He is not!" Thalia stood abruptly. "Trowa wouldn't do anything to me or my family or my clan. I know it."_

_"You will kill him no matter what you think. You will obey me Thalia. I made you!"_

_He left, leaving her with a heavy, breaking heart. Fore she had to kill he only love. _

_                        *********                  ********                    ********_

_She positioned the blade above the sleeping teen's heart._

_"I'm so sorry Trowa. I wish I didn't have to do this. But father will kill me if I don't." She raised the blade above her head. Thalia closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered. Thalia brought it down…_

_…And stopped a centimeter above Trowa's heart. The blade quivered in her hand. She couldn't do it. Not to her love. "What am I doing?" The blade disappeared from her hands as she collapsed beside his bed with a sob. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't do it. I don't want to kill Trowa."_

_"I didn't think you would do it." _

_"Trowa?!"_

_"I've known the whole time what your father wanted you to do. But I knew in my heart that you wouldn't do it. You love me." Trowa said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed in one fluid motion. Thalia looked up at him with liquid gold eyes before she began sobbing. Hot, salty tears flowed down her face. He bent down and took her into his arms._

_"Oh Trowa.__ My father thinks that you're a threat for some reason…and he wants me to…" She trailed off and continued to cry into his chest. Her hands clenched the front of his tunic, like he would disappear if she let go. Was this all just a bad dream?_

_"It's alright Thalia. I…I love you too."_

_…no it was the end of the bad dream. Because he loved her too…_

_                        *******                      ********                    ********_

_Thalia picked herbs from her garden and placed them in her large basket. So far she had avoided her father but she didn't know how much longer she could do it. Trowa was still alive and she knew that her father wouldn't be happy when he finds out. But they were closer than ever. So close that it was a possibility that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Bear his children, heal him when he's hurt, help him when…_

_Her father emerged from the forest angrily._

_"Thalia!__ He still lives! I told you to get rid of him! You have disobeyed me and now you shall pay for it." He raised his staff to her and the tip glowed. She winced. He was angry and ready to kill.  The ball of energy flew at her._

_Trowa ran as fast as he could. No Thalia. I won't let him hurt you. He knew what Thalia's father was up to. Trowa would not lose his love because of her father. The tower was just ahead. Only a few more paces. He heard her scream. _

_He slid to a spot at the edge of the clearing just as the ball of energy hit Thalia._

I'm sorry Trowa. I love you_ came the whisper in his mind as the blast dispersed leaving nothing behind. No… his love._

_"THALIA!!!"___

~Owari

Raven: To be continued… wow this was short but I wanted to give everyone a small piece to the puzzle of Thorns strange dreams. Everything is starting to come together. And almost all of the characters have been introduced. Well now you all know what Trowa is and Trieze. That was a twist. Stay tuned for more chapters to come.


	7. Snatch

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing but I do own Thorn and any other original characters. 

**Mythical Times**

     By: Raven Moonshadow

           Chapter 7: Snatch 

_THALIA!_

It echoed through Thorns head as she slid her eyes open painfully. What happened? Was she dead? The raven haired girl didn't know. She blinked and looked to the side. Okay. It looked like the inside of a house and she was all alone. If she wasn't in her present mind numbed state she would have yelled party out of reflex. But she was bed prone for now. At least until she got feeling back into her legs.

Oh wait there was some feeling in her legs. They were tingling. How strange…. It felt like her whole leg had fallen asleep. You know…that weird tingling that happens when your foot falls asleep. Thorn bent her knees. Hm…maybe she could walk now.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and feet hit the floor heavily. A sharp pike of tingling pain shot up her legs making her wince. Ow… that didn't feel so great. Thorn looked down at her legs to examine them; to see if anything was hurt. But all she noticed was that her legs were paler than usual. 

She stood slowly on her wobbly legs that threatened to buckle under anymore pressure. Okay she was up…but now what? Every part of her body was sore. She had so many kinks in her back that she thought that no massage would ever be able to get them out. Thorn stretched working out the kinks. A loud pop made her wince. Ouch…that was her leg. She rolled her head to the side…

And then yelped, slapping a hand over her neck.

"What the hell?" Thorn mumbled to herself as she gently skimmed the area with her fingers. Finally she felt her fingers brush over two slightly swollen tiny bumps that made her wince. They felt like two little bug bites but they didn't itch. "Now what the heck are these little things?" She prodded them some more and instantly regretted it. Okay lets try to think back. Blank. That was all she got.

What had happened? It wasn't coming to her at the moment. She'd have to try again later. God…it sounded like she was calling a friend with urgent matters and the friend wasn't picking up. Damn. She felt kind of helpless. She didn't even know where she was or how she got there. And where were Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Morgyn? Where was Wufei? Was he dead?

All these questions popped into her head one after another. She had this undeniable urge to poke around a bit and see where she was. Another part of her argued that she should stay where she was. She decided to do the first. She liked the idea of snooping around.

She stumbled forward towards the door and twisted the knob. Thorn found that is was unlocked as the door inched forward. She poked her head out and looked around. Her gold eyes were bouncing from left to right. She deemed it safe and tip-toed out of the room silently. She heard faint voices. If they were inside or not she couldn't tell but she could defiantly hear them. 

At the window as the end of the hall she peered out. Thorn's senses were immediately assaulted with smells of baking food. Her stomach chose that moment to remind her that she was painfully hungry. The raven haired young woman inhaled deeply. That smelt so good. Her stomach let out another low roar. Damn it was is loud. It really did sound like a lion.

A woman walked past, with her hair done up in intricate loops and the rest hung down her back, with pointed elf ears.

Pointed elf ears?!

"I must be in an elven village."

"That would be correct, Miss. Thorn." Came the feminine voice behind her. Thorn swung around to see a tall elf woman with orangey-auburn wavy hair done up in two meat ball type (think sailor moon) braided pigtails. Her thin sideburns that flowed down in front of her long pointed ears were clasped with one simple red bead on each and her eyes were a clear blue. Thorn blinked. "My name is Acacia Woodbane. I'm a friend of Duo's." She said with a smile.

"Just call me Thorn seeing as though you already know my name." The raven haired girl said while running a hand through her black hair. An old unwanted habit that occurred with in front of people she didn't know.

"If you're hungry…" As soon as the word hungry left her lips Thorns stomach let out another loud hungry protest. Thorn laughed nervously but the Elf only smiled. "…we can go to the kitchen and get something to eat. We can also get to know each other and my sister. She's been waiting to meet you ever since Duo and his friends brought you here unconscious."

"Oh I see."

"Well then…come right this way." Acacia said ushering Thorn through a door.

Acacia led Thorn into a nicely sized kitchen with stoves and a large wooden table. Sitting at the wooden table was a girl maybe around Thorn's age with short spiky hair that looked slightly bluish black and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of brown boy's breaches, a dark blue tunic, and a pair of worn leather boots. She waved with a cheerful smile.

Acacia smiled and pushed Thorn forward. "This is my little sister Hilde. She's here for a time. Hilde, this is Thorn, Duo's friend."

"Hello." Thorn said shyly. Hilde got up from the table and gave Thorn a friendly handshake.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." She said exuberantly. Thorn smiled.

"Well…now that we're all introduced lets get you something to eat before you starve." Acacia said. Again Thorn's stomach answered for her. They all laughed.

                        *                      *                      *                      *

Thorn curled up on the bed she had been given with a content sigh. Acacia and Hilde had been great. They had fed her and offered her conversation. It was nice having someone to talk to and now it was almost nightfall.  Acacia had told her that Duo and all the others had gone out to do something but he hadn't said what. 

The raven haired girl was kind of wishing that they'd get back soon. She wanted to find out what had happened to her. All she remembered was an old man appearing and him shouting something and then all came up blank. She wanted someone to explain to her what the hell was going on. 

Thorn turned over in her bed to look up at the ceiling. She was so bored that it made her tired. Her eyes drooped slightly and she stifled a yawn. Sleep sounded good. It would help pass the time. Thorns eyes fluttered shut…

…only to snap them back open. She had the strangest sensation. If felt like she was being watched. The floor boards creaked under someone or something's weight. Her room was totally still and dark as midnight. She couldn't see past her bed. Thorn pushed herself up into a sitting position. What was that? Her eyes darted uselessly around the room but nothing could be seen.

Then there was an inhuman chuckle and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She strained her eyes and peered into the darkness. Something came upon her from behind and covered her mouth. She writhed and squirmed trying desperately to get away from her capturer. 

All she felt was fur as it pinned her down.

"Is this the one he wants?" A feminine voice hissed. She felt the fur on top of her shift.

"Yes. Its also the one that stole my mate away from me. I would be more that ready to kill her."

"I see. Well…lets just get her out of here before any of her friends come in here to rescue her." Both voices died in her mind as she was hit in the back of the head, losing reign over her consciousness. 

                                                *                      *                      *

Duo chattered noisily with Heero and Wufei, who were both annoyed with his constant hyperactivity.  Upon entering Hilde appeared in front of them with Acacia appearing right after her.

"Duo, your friend woke up earlier. She was nice. You can go check on her. She should still be awake but I haven't heard any noises so I think she might be asleep." Hilde said energetically. Acacia nodded and pointed down the hall toward the room.  Duo smiled.

"Thanks for telling us." He pranced down the hall like the happy-go-lucky elf he was and opened the door a crack. "Thorn? Are you awake?" He said slipping inside. Everything was dark and quiet. He didn't even hear any breathing. There should have been some if she was asleep. He lit a candle.

Heero shifted impatiently with Wufei waiting to see if she was awake. Quatre looked worried but he dissolved it with a smile and struck up some small conversation with Acacia about the elves economy. Morgyn and Hilde had just decided to talk when Duo came running down hall.

"Thorns not in there!" He yelled. Everyone looked up.

"What?!"

"That door never opened after she went in." Hilde said matter-of-factly.

"Well she's not in there."

"Did she go through a window?" Morgyn asked.

"There are no windows in her room." Acacia said sounding more confused than factual. They all looked at each other.

"Then…how?" Morgyn asked.

"Hm…" They all thought.

                                    *                      *                      *                      *

Thorn blinked her eyes open with a groan. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Sometimes she wished that they had aspirin here. She felt a gust of wind caress her face. Wind…?

Her vision cleared and she found herself up in the air. 

"What the…"

"Shut up!" Came a cold voice. Thorn looked up to see the werewolf, Dorothy's, profile. Dorothy looked down at Thorn and gave her an icy glare. "Don't speak! You're lucky that I'm not aloud to kill you yet."

It was the werewolf. Dorothy. The one who had claimed that she was Quatre's mate and that she(Thorn) had stolen her mate. Quatre hadn't apparently liked the blond werewolf that much. The tree's leaves rustled with another weight. 

Next to Dorothy, hoping along the branches, was a woman with long dark hair, she couldn't tell what color yet in the dark, that was tied back in a pony tail with a thick braid in it coming out amongst the long strands. She was wearing a strange outfit with baggy men's breeches and strange boots. The woman turned her head to Thorn as she jumped along soundlessly. Her eyes reflected the moonlight and glowed like a cats as she smiled with fanged vampire teeth.

Indeed…she was another vampire. 

Who was she? Why was she working for Dorothy? Or was there something bigger going on…something to do with the strange dreams and people she had been meeting.

Only time would tell and until Dorothy took her to where she had to go Thorn would have to be calm and quiet. 

Owari~

 Hi! ^__^ Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get something up. I just started school a week and a half ago and I haven't had much time to write. Damn high school and its homework and essays . . Actually I have an essay that I have to write now but I decided to write this and put it up first. Well Thanks. I put the next chapter up as soon as I get a chance. Bub Bye.  =^.~=

~ Raven Moonshadow


	8. Protection of the Finest Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing but I do own Thorn and any other original characters you see in this story. ((I really wish I owned the gundam pilots -.-))

                                                **Mythical Times**

                                         By: Raven Moonshadow

                             Chapter 8: Protection of the Finest Kind

Thorn was beginning to lose hope. So far they had been jumping from tree to tree for about a half-an-hour with no sign of rescue for her. 

She had stayed relatively silent. A few times she had seen a flash of silver and gold in the moonlight running on the forest floor but the hope of it being Quatre or Heero in some form with gold (like a tiger) was quickly squashed by the female vampire who told her it was a pair of normal wolves.

The black haired girl winced. The werewolf, Dorothy, had her claws dug deeply into her side. Dorothy kept glancing over at the Vampire to see if she was still there, because as the vampire jumped along she made no noise at all.

Thorn began to get lost in her own little thoughts when the vampire woman suddenly swooped down with Dorothy diving down after her. The sudden jerk of the movement snapped Thorns thoughts like a twig and the whiplash would reach painfully at her later. That was if she was alive later.

They landed under a large and wise-with-years oak tree, its gnarled roots looped out of the ground to hide small creatures. One such creature, up to about Thorns knee with a beak, feathers, and other birdlike features, crawled out from under a large root and halted to a stop in front of the vampire and werewolf.

"There you are, Irina, Dorothy. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you women so long." The creature spoke in a feminine voice. Irina smirked a fanged smirk.

"Relena…how nice to see you." The gold birdlike creatures features twisted and grew until she was a woman. Long wheat blond hair went down her back and she had glittering sapphire blue eyes. A pink robe was tied on her. She gave pleasant little smirk but the triumph was clear in her eyes.

"Yes Irina. Its nice to see you too. Now is this the girl he wants?" Relena asked, circling Thorn like a vulture. Dorothy smiled maliciously and threw Thorn to the ground.

"Yes this is the little pest. The bitch who stole my mate away and the girl the wizard wants dead. It seems that him and I have the same objectives in mind." Dorothy growled with a glare. Thorn looked up at each, the vampire, the werewolf, and the blond girl who she had know idea of what she (the blond) was. Who was this wizard that wanted her? Was it that old man that called her Thalia?

"Lets just kill her now, I want my pay so I can go on with the rest of my life." The vampire, Irina, said pulling out a sword. 

"Don't forget to take off her head; the wizard wants that to show we killed her. Without it we won't get our reward." Relena said. She pulled her hidden hand out from her robes to reveal it to be clawed and dangerous.

"NO!" Dorothy said stepping forward. "Let me kill her. I just want the satisfaction of knowing that I got rid of her." 

Thorn pushed herself back, out of the werewolf's reach. Uh oh. What was she going to do now? The raven haired teen looked left to right for some kind of escape. All she saw was the rest of the werewolves, Dorothy's pack, emerge from the woods; in human form, some in wolf, and the rest in a hybrid state.

Dorothy's laughter ripped through the night. "You have no place to go, human. What will you do now that you know it's all over?" The blond wolf sounded way too happy for some enraged psycho killer. Thorn blinked at her question. How the hell was she supposed to know? There was an entire pack of vicious werewolves staring her down. She couldn't think of anything logical at this point in time.

"Um…scream?" Thorn asked timidly. Dorothy howled.

"Go ahead and scream. No one will come to save you. By the time anyone finds you, your rotting carcass will have been mauled beyond recognition."

"Wow what a lovely image that was." Thorn mumbled sarcastically. 

"Ah you still feel confident enough to make sarcastic remarks?" Dorothy feral smirk marked the end. Her glowing blue eyes looked toward the rest of the pack. 

"kill her."

The entire pack launched forward with howls. Thorn screamed, closing her eyes and throwing her arms protectively over her head. The golden eyed 17-year-old waited for crushing jaws and sharp claws to descend upon her. When none came, only the painful screech of dogs met her ears.

Thorn peered through her arms. The entire pack lay four feet away from her outside of a protective crimson bubble that had formed over her.

"What the…?" Thorn murmured, looking in all directions. She felt warmth against her chest. She looked down. The garnet stone those men had given her was glowing warmly against her breast, an etching of a unicorn rearing up on its hind legs glowing in the center of it with some kind of runes surrounding it. It felt like it was alive pulsating and vibrating. The stone was protecting her somehow, she realized. 

The pack was slowly getting back onto its feet. One werewolf, black with a silver streak going down his back gasped.

"Look at the way her eyes glow gold. She is a sorceress. We must flee for the sake of the pack or we shall perish at her wrath." A chores of yes's answered him and the werewolves took off into the woods. Dorothy growled.

"Get back here, Ginta! All of you. We must destroy this girl!" Dorothy screamed at them.

"No way! We do not wish to face the wrath of a sorceress. You're on your own on this one Dorothy!" Came the distant yell. Irina laughed. 

"Cowards!" Dorothy yelled.

"I would have agree with you Dorothy." Irina said. "But what shall we do with her now?"

"Kill her of course." Dorothy said. Relena stared at the crimson bubble surrounding Thorn.

"Yes but how do we get her out of that magical protective ward. A mage obviously spelled that to protect her. Hm…but which mage?" Relena said going off into her train of thoughts.

"Does it really matter? We just have to kill her. Let's just pop the damned thing!" Dorothy said picking up a large broken log. The blond wolf sent it soaring at the bubble. Thorn threw her arms over her head again but the log merely bounced off. The raven haired girl blinked.

"O yeah that really worked Dorothy. Pop the bubble." Irina said sarcastically while rolling her dark eyes.

"Shut up you vampire."

"Oh someone's getting touchy." Relena said. The sapphire eyed blond walked toward the bubble and then around it, scrapping her clawed hand along the sides. Relena stopped to stare at Thorn and then down at the stone around her neck. "Hey! Can one of you tell me what the symbol is in that stone?" Relena asked turning toward the vampire and werewolf who were currently having a 'bitch' fight. Irina stopped and came towards the bubble.

"I think it looks like a unicorn."

"Is it on its hind legs or is it galloping?"

"It looks like its on its hind legs, rearing up of something." Irina said. She looked toward Relena. "Why?"

"A unicorn rearing up on its hind legs is Trieze's symbol."

"Trieze?" Dorothy actually looked surprised. Thorn again blinked in confusion. Who was this Trieze guy? Maybe he had been one of those cloaked men.

"But Trieze is a powerful mage. What would he be doing giving this girl protective emblems?" Irina asked. Relena shrugged.

"I've only read about him in books from my village. How am I supposed to know?"

"Look at the bubble…" Dorothy said staring at Thorn. The glowing red bubble that had formed around Thorn was fading. Thorn held the stone in her hand.

"What are you doing you stupid stone? Their still here." It was crazy but yes, Thorn was talking to a stone.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Irina asked.

"Don't know…" Dorothy's face lit up with a vicious smile. "…but we can kill her now." Dorothy went into a hybrid form and approached. "Who or what is going to protect you now, little girl?"

"I am." Came the reply from the woods. A figure appeared. "Get out of my woods, werewolf, this is my territory and I say who dies in it and who doesn't." A female half-tiger-half-human came out.

"A weretiger." Dorothy spat in disgust. The woman-tiger smiled with large fangs.

"You got that right. Now get out of my woods before fangs find you." The tiger woman said.

"Not a chance. This girl must die now!" Dorothy launched herself at the weretiger. Dorothy came down on the tiger beast and both rolled around in a vicious fight of teeth and claws. Thorn watched mesmerized, not paying attention to the other two assassins'. A dagger was at Thorns throat a second later.

"Sorry girl. I have nothing against ya' but the money is too good to pass up." The vampire whispered.

"Did you really think that a weretiger would be the _only thing that would stop you from killing this young maiden?" A male voice came from behind. Irina turned and pulled Thorn with her. There in front of them were the two cloaked figures from the village. The first pulled back his hood to reveal a handsome young man maybe in his twenties with cinnamon colored hair and brilliant royal blue eyes. The vampire's eyes widened._

"Trieze" Irina let go of Thorn and backed away. The second pulled back his hood also. Long creamy white hair tumbled down his back and he glared at the vampire with ice blue eyes. There was another gasp. Thorn turned to look at the girl, Relena as they had called her, staring at the second man. 

"Brother?" Dorothy and the tiger woman had separated from each other and were growling fiercely.

"Dorothy, Relena, lets go." Irina said jumping up into the branches of a tree. Relena followed her. Dorothy gave Thorn one last growl that promised pain in the future before following the other two. "We'll tell the old man about this." Was the last remark that Thorn heard.

"Thank you very much, Tora." The cinnamon haired man said to the tiger. She took shape into a young woman with stripes going down her cheeks.

"Don't mention it, Trieze. I owed you anyway and this is my land after all." Tora said. She looked at Thorn. "Your lucky, girl. You should be more careful." The tiger woman said before walking off into the darkness of the woods. 

A hand touched Thorns shoulder. "Are you alright, young maiden?" came Trieze's voice. She looked up at him.

"That's twice, no three times that you have saved me within the last three days. Thanks a lot." Thorn said turning toward them.

"It is a pleasure, but I would really like to know if you're hurt at all?" Trieze asked again. Thorn shook her head.

"No not really. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"That's good." The white haired one said. He reached down and pulled the garnet necklace out of her bodice, causing Thorn to blush. "It's a good thing we gave this to you or we wouldn't have found you so quickly." 

"Zechs, we should go. Her friends are coming." Trieze said to Zechs, looking at the woods. Thorn could hear the crunches of leaves. She felt the stone come back down onto her chest and when she looked the two men were gone.

"Thanks…" She whispered just as Duo and Quatre burst through the trees and into the clearing.

"THORN!" Duo glomped onto her with all his might. Thorn looked down at him and blinked. His head rested between her breasts and he had this smiled on his face. Thorns cheeks flushed red before she smacked him upside the head.

"Pervert…"

"Ow…" Duo moaned from the ground.

                                                *                      *                      *

Thorn rode all the way back to the village on Quatre's back. Duo walked behind them with a large bump on his head. Wufei walked beside Quatre and Thorn. Acacia and Hilde rode beside Quatre on their horse and Heero and Morgyn walked a head of the group. Thorn was telling Wufei the entire story up until the point of Trieze and Zechs leaving before the rest of them had arrived.

"So Trieze and Zechs came to your rescue with a weretiger named Tora?" Wufei asked. Thorn nodded. "Are you sure it was _the Trieze? The powerful mage who disappeared a few years ago?"  _

"I wouldn't know anything about that but his name was Trieze and I think he was the same one."

"This just keeps getting more and more messed up." Duo mumbled behind them. Thorn made a face.

"Hey I never asked to be saved. They could have just let me be torn apart by Dorothy, Irina, and Relena."

"Irina? Did you just say Irina?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Irina was the vampire?"

"Yeah…" Thorn gave him a look. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Thorn asked.

"It's nothing. She's just a mistake from the past." 

"Right Wufei. Whatever you say." 

"I can't believe that Dorothy would try to kill you, Thorn." Quatre said from below her in his wolf form.

"I can believe it. She's probably wanted to kill me since the day you left with me, Duo, and Wufei." Thorn said flatly, looking up at the sky. "And I still have no idea who that Relena girl was and why she wanted to kill me."

"She's a shape-shifter from my village. A princess and she acts like it all the time." Heero said in a monotone. "I don't know why she was trying to kill you. I thought she would be stalking me like usual. Must have been offered the job and she took it because she knew where you were." 

"Okay, that sounds logical. So what are we going to do now? Where will we go?" Thorn asked.

"We'll go to the tower of the Lost Sorceress." Morgyn said.

"Tower of the Lost Sorceress?" 

"Yes. There might be some answers there. Well ask the guardian of the tower about your strange dreams. Things like that might be answered." Acacia said.

"We then, if it'll answer some of our questions then let's go." Quatre said, picking out the pace. Thorn pulled Duo onto Quatre's back. He looked at her questionably.

"Don't want you to get left behind again do we?" She winked. 

~Owari

Raven: Hi there everyone. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story but I've had a lot to do. I'm going to start finishing this up within the next chapter, maybe two chapters. I'm also thinking that if I get enough reviews I'll do a sequel to Mythical Times, but that is up to all you reviewers. I hope to update again soon. Review please. ~.^


	9. The Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, only the new characters that I have input into this story (and the places). 

**Mythical Times**

     By: Raven Moonshadow

                                           Chapter 9: The Tower

The group traveled northward towards the Tower of the Lost Sorceress. It got colder and windier as they went along. But no matter how nature worked against them, Thorn wouldn't let them stop. She was determined to get some answers and fast. Finally they hit a deserted and snowy land that was void of life.

"This land tells us that we are getting close." Acacia said as her and Hilde's horse pushed through the snow. Heero had taken to a large tiger form and Quatre stayed in his large wolf form. Thorn and Duo were still on the blond wolf's back and Morgyn and Wufei were on Heero's.

"Why is the land like this?" Thorn asked looking at frozen trees.

"When the sorceress Thalia died the land gave up its health after losing her. She was so strongly connected to the woods that used to stand here. All the animals and plants died and violent beasts began moving into this territory but none dare to go near her tower. Not only in fear of the legend but of the towers guardian." Hilde said tightening her cloak and mantle.

"We should watch for those beasts. If we are caught they'll probably kill us and eat us." Acacia stated. Thorn gulped.

"What a wonderful thought." Silence settled over them and they pushed onward, finally Thorn looked up. "So, who is the towers guardian?" She asked.

"No one knows. Some say it is Thalia's enraged lover and others say it is a dragon that was summoned by her last dieing breath." Acacia said shrugging. Thorn blinked.

"Wow if it is her lover than he would have had to have loved her very much."

"Well I wouldn't know. Up until now I always though that this was a legend. But you make me think differently." Acacia said. Thorn tilted her head to the side.

"Has anyone ever told you that gold eyes were only given to sorceresses?" Acacia asked.

"No but that might explain a few things."

"And that you look almost exactly like what Thalia was said to look like?" 

"No…"

"Those are just a few reasons."

"Quiet you two. We approach the Tower." Hilde said.

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"I can feel it." Heero said sniffing the air. Abruptly the snow ended and it was nothing but green grass that circled a huge stone tower. Ivy vines climbed the walls all the way up to the windows at the top. Thorn froze in her spot on top of Quatre. She recognized this place. The gardens that surrounded the one side of the tower and the tress around it. The black scorch mark on the ground. 

The vision of Thalia engulfed in the hot light, screaming and dieing came to mind.

Thorn shivered despite the beauty of the tower and warmth of the area. The raven haired girl looked away from the tower with her gold eyes downcast. She really wished that all this memory type things would stop popping up into her head. She looked up. A moving shadow caught her eye and she watched it as it moved around the group. 

Thorn reached down and tugged on Quatre wolf's ear. 

"There is someone watching us. They're circling us." Thorn whispered. Quatre looked up and sniffed the air before nodding. 

"Yes I smell them. Who ever it is smells human." Quatre mumbled. Quatre's ears twitched and he jumped just as an arrow landed where he had been.

"Who dares to walk this land?" A voice growled from the bushed. The shadow looked human with a bow up and another arrow poised to be launched. Acacia slipped off the horses back and looked at the shadow man. 

"We are travelers, seeking to discover our friend's past. This tower may hold some of the answers that we seek." Acacia said. The shadow had no reply and did not move at all. "Please, oh guardian of the Tower, let us stay the night and try to discover the answers we seek. We are weary and have traveled far to be here." 

Again there was no reply but the bushes parted and a cloaked figure emerged with a bow and bundle of arrows strapped to its back. He pulled back the hood of his cloak. Thorn nearly fell off Quatre as she stared at the boy. He looked no older than her with long spiky brown bangs and forest green eyes. Actually, she recognized him as the boy she had seen in the market place. She blinked.

He did the same thing when he saw her. Duo must have noticed that the boy was staring at her because he growled lightly under his breath and placed a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. The black haired girl let out a little 'eep' and instantly Quatre whipped Duo off of her and off of his back with his tail. Seconds later Thorn was staring down at Duo who was now on the ground rubbing his sore back side muttering "stupid wolf boy." That earned Duo a kick from Quatre. 

The wolf then trotted to the other side of the group with Thorn on his back and glared at the braided elf. Hilde began to giggle as she watched the show and everyone else just sort of ignored Duo and Quatre's rivalry. Morgyn had rolled her eyes before going back to looking at the boy.

"You may stay here, if that is what you wish." The boy said. Thorn smiled gratefully at the boy. He looked at her weirdly, while shifting uneasily (although his face betrayed no emotion), before looking away. He nodded looking at the huge pillar of ivy covered stone. "Follow me then." He said walking away through one of the gardens toward the tower. One by one the general stillness that had held the group diminished and they followed the boy. 

The horse was tethered to a nearby tree, where an abundance of long grass grew (lots of food for the animal incase it gets hungry), and human forms were assumed as they followed the bow equipped boy. 

A small rock path with flowers on each side made its way up to the entrance. The door was a simple arch with runic symbols around the opening and a flap of cloth for keep out the chill (only slightly). The boy pulled the flap to the side. Morgyn and Heero went through first, to ensure safety, and gave the boy a look before turning back to the group. 

"Come on." Morgyn waved. Acacia, Hilde, Wufei, Duo and then Thorn and Quatre made up the rear. 

Upon entry they were all assaulted… 

…by the smell of herbs and spices (haha fooled yah J) 

The pathway that led up a flight of spiral stairs was lit by torches. Frescos were painted upon the walls and a large mosaic of a beautiful white unicorn rearing up on its hind legs in the middle of a forest lay in the center of the floor. Four runes were written around it. Thorn recognized them from the training her grandmother had given her in the ancient 'psychic' ways. One was the symbol Mannaz, another Berkana, Dagaz, and Odin. The Germanic runes meaning the human race/man, life, prosperity, and destiny. 

Thorn spoke the Germanic names slowly (to pronounce them right seeing as though she was a little out of practice with ancient languages). A picture, or memory, came to her of Thalia, the girl she so resembled, standing in the same place as Thorn was looking over the same mosaic. The raven hared girl shook her head and looked up at the group she traveled with, who were all now looking at her expectantly.

"Is everything alright, Thorn? You just sort of stopped and got this faraway look in your eyes." Quatre asked placing a concerned hand on her shoulder. Thorn looked up in to his innocently blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh I'm fine, Quatre. Thanks for asking." Thorn said. Quatre nodded. Duo, unwilling to let the scene become anymore sappy the werewolf and Thorn (the elf was still envious of the werewolf who got all of Thorns attention), cleared his throat.

"Thorn, the guardian had offered to take us up stairs for proper sleeping arrangements." Duo said making a face at Quatre when Thorn walked away with a nod to talk to the guardian. Quatre growled lightly, eyes glittering dangerously before he looked away. The blond wolf was determined not to fight with Duo over his little green streaks of jealousy. Soon everyone filed out of the main 'lobby' to go upstairs while Quatre and Duo were left staring at each other. Once they realized that they were all alone they both scampered up the stairs, now having a race at who could get to Thorn's side faster.

                                                *                      *                      *

The young man led them to separate rooms around the tower in the upper levels. Acacia and Hilde shared a room. Heero and Morgyn shared another. Wufei and Duo shared a room and Quatre got his own room. After much arguing that is. Duo would not stand for Quatre to get his own room, although the braided elf was glad that the werewolf hadn't gotten a room with Thorn.

Thorn looked to the green eyed boy questionably. 

"Where am I going to sleep?" Thorn asked pointing to herself. He stared down at her, as if deciding something before pointing to a stairway that led upward. Thorn blinked.

"There is another room upstairs that you can use." He said. The raven haired girl nodded. He started off toward the stairs with Thorn trailing behind him. 

"So what's your name?" Thorn asked, making small talk. He looked over at her with those beautiful forest green eyes and felt like it wasn't the first time that she had stared up into them.

"My name is Trowa." He answered, and then looked away from her gold eyes. There was a certain familiarity when he spoke his name. Another vision nearly caused her to fall down the stairs. She probably would have fallen if Trowa hadn't noticed her sudden tilting backwards and caught her in his arms.

Thorn shook her head to rid herself of the unwanted blurredness of the vision. Still, dazed as she was and unaware of her actions, Thorn rested her head against his broad chest with a sigh and melted into the warmth. Trowa was frozen as he felt her cuddle up to him.

Finally Thorn seemed to realize where she was and pushed away from him with crimson cheeks. She stuttered an apology before bounding up the stairs, leaving a very confused Trowa behind her. With a shrug, he followed her up. He was unaware though, as he left up the stairs, of the two pairs of glaring eyes behind him. 

"He's moving in on Thorn."

"Yes he is. We can't let that happen."

"Temporary truce?"

"Yes."

And the two figures, an elf and a werewolf, silently followed the young man up the stairs.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Thorn rested her elbows against the cold stony window frame with a sigh and enjoyed the view that she got from the highest point in the entire tower. Over the green tree tops she saw the abrupt change in climate as an endless plain of white stretched out beyond the living forest. Her gold eyes took in all of it and she became lost in the elements.

The raven haired girl then turned her gaze to the ground below that was littered with gardens. Her vision blurred and she saw another flash back of some sort. It was like she was the wind watching her previous self and the boy Trowa from outside her body.

_Clink_

_Thalia looked at the small stone that lay on the floor. Another followed it._

_"Thalia."__ She walked toward the window at the sound of her name and looked down. There, standing amongst the flowers was Trowa. Beside him was his mahogany mare._

_"What is it, Trowa?" She called down to him. He bowed._

_"I wanted to ask you if you would come down and take a ride with me." He asked. She shook her head._

_"I can not, Trowa. My father would get angry. My brother, Trieze, is sick and I'm taking care of him." Thalia said gesturing into the window where on her bed lay her little brother sleeping with a wet cloth across his forehead. Below, Trowa blinked._

_"Then may I ask to come up and help? Two hands are better than one." He smiled up at her. Thalia smiled and nodded._

_"Fine then, sir Trowa. You may come up and keep this lady company while I tend to my brother."_

_Trowa nodded and smiled. So did Thalia as she watched him enter the tower._

Thorn fell back on her rear as the force of the vision ended with a burst of light. At the same moment she it the ground, Trowa appeared in the doorway looking confused and trying to hide it. She looked up at him from her position on the floor.

"What are you looking at?" Thorn said annoyed. She stood up and patted her sore back side.

"What happened?" 

"Nothing. I was staring outside and must have just gotten a little dizzy. That's all." Thorn lied. Trowa looked like he bought it and he didn't ask any further questions. The raven haired girl was glad. Trowa pointed at something on the one side of the room. Thorn followed his finger and stared at the nice bed. It was well made with carved wood and a stuffed mattress. There were lots of pillows and blankets, most were homemade woven ones.

Suddenly she was staring at another vision. One of Thorn and Trowa kissing and embracing each other. When she came back to reality she was blushing and Trowa was staring at her._ Thorn blinked and sat down on the bed._

"Trowa…can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"How old are you?" She asked. He blinked. She stared up at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Why?"

"Just because…"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Stop avoiding the question. You look young but you could be older than you look." He blinked.

"…" Silence filled the room. Both of them didn't speak. Thorn was ready to cry. She had to know; was Trowa the same guy from the flash backs? Because if he was then he would have to be pretty old.

"Are you immortal Trowa?" Thorn asked quietly. Now he looked surprised. He looked like a man-eating antelope had just taken a bite out of him.

"How…?" He stuttered. Thorn shrugged.

"Just a guess." He recomposed himself and walked up to her until he was so close she could feel his body heat.

"Now let me ask you something."

Thorn blushed at the closeness but nodded hesitantly.

"Do you happen to be…" He leaned in closer to her. Thorn gulped. At the same moment there was a crash and there, in the doorway and on his face, lay Duo and above him Quatre. They both glared at Trowa, who looked utterly surprised. With superhuman speed both the elf and the werewolf got up and were over pulling Thorn behind them in seconds.

"Don't even think of laying a hand on Thorn!" Duo glared. Quatre was the same. Thorn blinked and so did Trowa. Her blush had cooled down to a pale pink tint. Duo paused from his glaring to flick his long elf ears.

"What's that?" Quatre stopped glaring too. His little (cute ^o^!) wolf ears popped onto his head and they flicked back and forth once or twice.

"I hear it too." Thorn scooted over to the window and looked out. She blinked. 

"Hey guys…"

"Not now Thorn. We hear something." Duo said flicking his elf ears. Thorn pointed out the window.

"I want to ask what that is because _that might be making the noise you hear." Thorn said looking at the moving black blob in the distance against the white of the snow past the trees. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all came towards her and looked out the window._

"What the…?"

~Owari.

Raven: Sorry to leave you hanging. Hopefully I'll have the final chapter up soon after this. Sorry that it's short and not exactly the best but it'll do (hopefully) for all you loyal readers. Keep reading and don't miss the finale of Mythical Times; chapter 10.


	10. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Blah blah…don't own them…blah blah blah…only original characters.

**Mythical Times**

Chapter 10 (the finale): Sacrifice

       By: Raven Moonshadow

"What the…?"

"That is where the sound is coming from." Quatre said, his ears twitching.

"Told you." Thorn said sticking her tongue out at them. Duo leaned down.

"This is no time for childish things like that so put that away before I bite it." Duo said still staring at the distance. Thorn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, like you should be talking." Thorn mumbled. Duo's ears twitched.

"What was that?" He looked down at her. She glared up at him.

"I said that you'd enjoy that too much." He gave her a goofy grin.

"Well then…you're right." He winked. Quatre elbowed him.

"Bite her and I'll take a chunk out of you." The blond growled. Duo glared.

"Oh yeah? Try it blonde." The brunette elf glared. The blond wolf glared too. Then he looked away and crossed his arms.

"I will not go so low as to fight you and your jealousy." The blond said.

"What jealousy?!" The elf growled.

"You're jealous because Thorn likes me better than you."

"No she likes me. Besides, I saw her first." Duo said with a humph. Thorn glared angrily.

"Since when was I claimable or a prize to anyone who saw me first or liked me more?"  Thorn asked.

"Since we saw you!" They both shouted at the same time. Thorn blinked and held up her hands peacefully.

"Whoa there, calm down." She said backing up into Trowa. She tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"Having problems?" The tall brunette asked. She nodded. He patted her head hesitantly and then looked at the fighting men.

"Stop now. We can not waste time on petty fights. An army is approaching for some reason and we must defend the tower." Trowa said picking up his bow that he had leaned up against the wall. Quatre and Duo stopped their fighting and nodded.

"We must defend Thorn." Both chanted as they went down the stairs. Trowa blinked.

"I said the tower." He asked with a confused expression. Thorn patted his back.

"They heard Thorn. Say anything about defending me, helping me, or doing something for me and they're ready for action." Thorn sighed with an anime sweatdrop hanging on the back of her head. Trowa again blinked his green eyes but slowly nodded. She giggled and shooed him so he could go defend the tower.

After all the boys were gone from her room she rushed to the window to look down. The army had disappeared from the distance and was now stomping through the woods. One by one her friends emerged from the tower, prepared to defend it and what was inside. She watched them all.  Even Hilde, Acacia, and Morgyn had taken up post outside, waiting for the oncoming army to attack. Hilde had a pair of stilettos in hand and Acacia had stolen a bow from Trowa. Duo had taken up his daggers and Quatre and Heero had assumed more vicious states of being. All waited patiently until the first wave of the army pushed through the underbrush. 

Then all hell broke out as arrows and daggers went flying and two huge beasts launched forward into battle. Water blasted at the enemies like a hydro cannon and Morgyn looked pleased with herself as she watched a section of the ugly beast army diminish under the pressure. The beast army warriors were falling left and right under the defending peoples.

From the bushes two pairs of eyes watched the battle unfold.

"She is in more trouble than we originally thought." One cloaked figure said to the other. The one who hadn't spoken nodded.

"Yes…" He quieted before he could go on and stared at something. The other figure looked to him with ice blue eyes.

"What is it, Trieze?" 

"It is my father." Trieze said to Zechs. They both watched as the sorcerer entered, followed by another wave of beast warriors. This time a female werewolf, Dorothy, was at the head of this army. They looked up at the tower where a familiar black haired head was leaning out a window to see what was happening. "My sister is up there. I know that the girl they call Thorn is her reincarnated self." Trieze said. Zechs nodded.

"Let us go up and talk with her then." Trieze nodded again. They darted around the tower unseen and entered quietly. Trieze led Zechs up the tower stairs, knowing exactly what room Thorn was in. He had memorized the way years ago, when his sister, Thalia, had still been alive. 

They came to the room to see Thorn leaning out with a worried expression on her face.

"M'lady." Zech's bowed slightly. Thorn whipped around in surprise, holding up a fist just in case. When she saw who it was she relaxed slightly.

"Don't scare me like that." She said putting a hand over her heart. "I almost had a heart attack." Zechs bowed again.

"I'm sorry for the scare." Thorn nodded.

"That's okay." She smiled. Trieze went up to her. Thorn looked up at him with her golden eyes questionably. "What?"

"You are my sister…or at least the reincarnation of her. We came here to protect you." He said flat out, not wasting time. Thorn blinked.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Thorn asked still confused. It was better to just avoid anything that confused her. The cinnamon haired man pulled the garnet stone out of her shirt and twirled it on his fingers.

"This…this both protects you and lets us know where you are. It also tells us if you are in any kind of danger." He said. Royal blue eyes locked with her gold eyes. "I would not let anything happen to my sister."

"But I'm not your sister." Thorn said.

"Oh but you are. You house Thalia's spirit in a body that looks just like her." Zechs said as he sat down on the bed. "You have her spirit and her body but you have a different mind." Thorn shook her head.

"This is way too confusing. I thought I only had a sister." Thorn said putting a hand to her head. The whole tower suddenly shook and Thorn was caught by Trieze. She looked towards the window. "What was that?"  

She rushed to the window and looked down. But what she saw she did not like at all. Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Morgyn, Acacia, and Hilde were all lying still after the sorcerer blasted them with a huge amount of energy. Thorn feared all the possibilities that were running through her head. She couldn't wait. Thorn had to see if they were alright.

The raven haired girl took off down the stairs. Behind her she heard the shouts of the two men, Zechs and Trieze, but she didn't care. Right at the moment, all that mattered were her friend's safety. 

She tore through the tower till she was rushing out the entrance towards the first person she saw. Duo. He was lying on his stomach with his braid frayed and disheveled and his clothes were singed. She turned him over and shook him.

"Duo…oh please be alright. Duo, wake up." Thorn said. His eyes slid open and a pair of cobalt-violet eyes stared up at her.

"Thorn?"

"Yeah Duo, it's me." She said smiling.

"I'm so glad you cared enough about me to come see if I was alright." He smiled. 

"Now don't you get all mushy on me. In all the sad romance drama's the guy says that right before he dies." Thorn said with half a grin.

"Don't worry I don't feel like dieing anytime soon." He replied while pushing himself up onto his elbows. Thorn looked around at the others before looking back down at him.

"I have to go check on the others. I'll be right back." Thorn said getting up. He nodded. She ran to the next person but before she could get to Quatre the old man sorcerer fired at her. Thorn tried to get out of the way. The energy blast was coming at her quickly but she knew. She knew the second that Trieze and Zechs intercepted the blast with a shield. The dark haired girl stared at their backs and felt the warm pulsing of the garnet stone against her breast. She watched them fight off the sorcerer, who looked confused at who he was fighting.

She scrambled to Quatre. His one eye was shut and swollen with a ring of blue-ish purple black surrounding the swollen area. The blond looked up her with his one good aqua blue eye. Thorn pulled him up against a tree and, with a piece of clothe, she dabbed at the blood on all his wounds. The raven haired whispered for him to stay quiet and in one place while she tended to the others before she ran off to the next victimized friend. 

Each one she tended to and made sure that they were still alive until she came to Trowa, the last, who had propped himself up against a tree as was holding his side. Red stained his fingers and cloak. Thorn rushed over.

"Trowa are you alright?" Thorn asked. She pulled his hand off his wound and pushed the cloak open, blushing slightly at the prospect of an open cloak. The golden eyed girl winced though as she looked at the nasty cut. Thorn ripped a piece of her skirt and pressed it against the open wound. 

He looked up at her with something unfamiliar shining in his forest green eyes. Thorn blinked as his attention quickly darted to something over her shoulder. She turned in time to see the sorcerer fire one large blast her way, screaming that Thorn would not live. The raven haired girl was frozen as she stared at the blast. Her mind was a dead blank with options. 

Suddenly she was grabbed roughly and pushed behind someone. She recognized Trowa's brown hair and bundle of arrows. Her eyes opened wide as saucers as a scream tore from her throat.

"Trowa!" 

Light burst all around her so bright that everyone had to shield they're eyes. But Thorn watched the figure getting hit by the blast with dilated gold eyes. _ No Trowa._ She felt consumed by fire on the inside, yet doused in ice water on the outside. And in a moment there was another presence inside her, building…whispering, calling to her. Her own face, no Thalia's face, flashed through her mind.

Thalia was awakened. Her soul had been resurrected from it's sleep. She kept Thorn from feeling alone. All of her memories were Thalia's, and all of Thalia's memories were Thorns. They were one. She saw Thalia's life through unclouded eyes. All the pain, anguish, fears, strengths, and happiness were Thorns.

Thorn thought silently to herself that those feelings had also been Trowa's. He knew the feeling of losing a loved one. Now Thalia was back but Trowa was sacrificing himself for her. It was, as it appeared, a never ending cycle of lost love.

She came back to her body. Unknowingly she had caught Trowa as he fell and now she was stroking his hair. His cloak was gone, nothing but shredded pieces clung to his shoulders and some of his blood soaked clothes. He looked up at her with his pained forest green eyes.

"Trowa…" She almost didn't recognize her voice. It had changed. It leaned more towards Thalia's octave. He reached up with a slightly bloody hand and cupped her face. 

"Thalia?" he asked quietly. A tiny rivulet of blood slid from the corner of his mouth. She smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, I'm here, in my new body. I'm sorry I left you…please forgive me." Thorn/Thalia said. She hugged him to her and traced his jaw line. He smiled the best he could.

"I…do. I forgive you. I've always forgiven you." Tears gathered in both theirs eyes. She saw his eyes begin to cloud over. He would leave soon, no matter how much she prayed for him to live. To stay with her.

"I love you, Trowa." She leaned down and gingerly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Trowa smiled gently and closed his eyes. In that moment she knew he was gone.

As she rested him upon the ground neatly and gently, Thorn became acutely aware of the silence. She stared intently down at Trowa's peaceful face. She had just gotten him back…and now, he was gone forever.

Tears dropped down on Trowa's cheek. She felt angry. She wanted him back. The wizard had taken him away from her.

Thorn snapped her head up and glared at the wizard.

"You will pay."

With those simple words, a dam inside her burst and she felt a power, an icy fire, flood through her veins. She felt the land buzz with electric life. The creatures all bucked and shifted in spasmodic movements. The wind kicked up and the horse reared up and kicked at the ground.

Thorn rose, her bangs covering her eyes, but the tear tracks were unmistakable. They glowed a misty rainbow against her pale cheeks. They glittered and when her eyes became visible, they were glittering faintly too.

With her step came a huge gust of wind. The creatures all went flying. The wizard only managed to stay in place by putting up a shield. The others were amazed at the strength she now possessed.

A pulsing light surrounded Thorn. Her rage needed a direction. And the only place she wanted to vent that anger was the area that the wizard just happened to occupy. 

She felt it build. The wizard tried an attack but it didn't come within four feet of her before is dissipated in the shock waves that she was radiating. Thorn took her chance. More likely that Thalia took the chance because the second that the attack was demolished she let the built up energy go. It went soaring. There was no way the wizard could dodge or block it. With a cry the wizard was hit and gone. And it all took just over a second.

Then it was all over.  

Nothing had been harmed. The grass and tree's were all still intact. But the wizard was gone. And there was nothing left of him.

Thorn blinked. Her gold eyes looked to see if her friends were all still alive and fine. They stared back at her, Duo's mouth looked like that of a frogs; wide open to catch files. She wavered slightly. Thalia's power was receding, even though Thalia's presence was still there with her, and now that it was gone she realized just how tired she was. She was mentally and physically exhausted. Thalia was probably the only thing that was keeping Thorn up.

She looked back at Trowa's still form and couldn't help but let a few more tears slip. Hands came to her shoulders.

"It's alright, sister." She heard Trieze's voice soothing to her. She felt so old and worn now. Thorn reached back and covered his hand with her own; seeking the security that it now gave her.

"I want him back." She whispered. Thorn turned into his embrace and snuggled into his chest, hiding her face from the rest of her friends. His hands rubbed her back in a gentle, lovingly brotherly fashion. 

"Go on a cry." Zechs said coming up to them.

"I want to bury him by the tower. Under my room's window and I want to plant flowers all around his grave." Thorn mumbled into Trieze's chest. He nodded. Everyone had crowded around them by now. Each took a part. Quatre found a good spot underneath the highest window and dug a grave. Wufei took Thorn's cloak, wrapped Trowa in it, and then handed him over to Duo and Heero who carried him over to the grave that had been dug.

They buried him. Quatre ran off and came back with a slab of marble-like rock. They placed it at the head of the grave. Trieze and Zechs began to cast spells. Trieze engraved 'Trowa' onto the rock and Zechs summoned flowers. They sprung up all around the grave. Thorn knelt down and traced Trowa's name on the stone. 

"Good-bye Trowa. May you rest in peace." She whispered. She stood and turned away from the grave. "What should we do now?" Thorn asked. Duo came up and hugged her. Thorn blinked.

"We should all go our separate ways. You can come with me and Wufei. We'll continue to travel. Wolf boy can go back to his village." Duo said. Quatre growled slightly. 

"I will not go back to my village. Dorothy is there. I do not wish to see her. I'll stay by Thorns side and protect her."  Quatre said standing proudly by Thorn. Thorn smiled. 

"Stop fighting over me. I'd actually like to stay with my brother for a while." Thorn said. "That is, if that's okay with you, brother." She added sheepishly. He nodded. The two boys looked crest fallen.

"But why? Don't you like us anymore?" Duo asked. He sniffled.

"Of course I do, and I can join up with you guys later, but I'd first like to stay with my brother. I haven't seen him in quite awhile." Thorn said. She hugged both the blond and the braided brunette. "I'll miss you guys. Be good and try not to fight or piss off Wufei." Thorn winked. Wufei huffed.

"Impossible. The braided baka is a nuisance constantly."  He said bluntly. Thorn gave him a hug too, causing his cheeks to flare with a slight blush.

"I'll miss you too, bloodsucker." She giggled. He made a disgruntled face.

"I am not a bloodsucker." The vampire said indignantly. Thorn smiled and turned to Morgyn and Heero who were leaning against each other. She bowed respectfully before the shape-shifter and the water nymph.

"Thank you for all your help. I will truly miss you and Heero as my friends and allies." She said. Morgyn nodded.

"And I shall miss you too, sorceress." Thorn smiled. Heero and Morgyn turned around and started to head for the woods.

"Where are you going?" Acacia asked. Morgyn turned her head back to glance at them all.

"We are going home. Back to the lake, the one that the sorceress, the elf, and the werewolf found us, that is where we will be if you ever need us." The blue haired nymph said before they continued on and vanished into the woods. Thorn smiled.

"I'll miss both of you as well." The raven haired girl said turning to the two female elves. Hilde and Acacia smiled.

"We will too." Acacia said. Hilde came forward and gave Thorn a big hug.

"Don't forget to come and visit us some time." The dark haired elf said. Both girls left and Thorn saw them wave before they rode off on the horse. 

Thorn looked up at her brother and the pale haired man with him.

"I'm ready to go." She said quietly. Behind her she heard Quatre whimper and a second later a furry wolf head butted her hand. Two aquamarine eyes looked up at her, pleading cutely for her to stay with him. Thorn gently stroked his head and scratched him behind his ears.

"Don't worry, Quatre. You'll see me again." The raven haired girl said. Duo came up behind her and gave her a big hug. 

"You better come back to see us. Better yet, you should come stay with us after you've had your brother-sister bonding period." Duo said grinning. Thorn smiled and scratched him behind one long elf ear. He visibly turned to mush under her ministrations. She giggled lightly as he made happily little sounds and tilted his head into her hand. She stepped back, away from her three friends, and into the cloak of her brother. She smiled good-bye and blew them all a kiss. 

Trieze wrapped the cloak around his raven haired sister and together with Zechs; they muttered a spell for teleportation. A faint glow surrounded the three and seconds later, Thorn, Trieze, and Zechs were gone, leaving the heavy hearted friends Thorn had made, at the tower. 

Thorn lay in bed. Her brother was on one side of her and Zechs, the shape-shifting mage, was on the other side of her. They were both asleep but Thorn was up thinking about her friends. She missed them already. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. Then her thoughts turned to another thing she missed.

Her family. She missed her little sister, her mom, and her dad. Thorn had been in this world for so long, or at least that's what it felt like. She wondered what they were doing right now. She wondered how the girls in her band were. All her friends from the time she had originally come from.

Thorn sat up. She felt the same pulling that had brought her to this world. The pendent that her brother had given her was glowing. She crawled off the bed and stood. Looking around she began towards the balcony doors. The pulling seemed to get stronger as she got closer to them.

She stopped. What is she was going back home? Trieze would be without a sister again and everyone she had met would never see her again…most-likely.  Quickly she fished the two pendants that she had gotten from the renaissance just before come to this mythical age; the pentacle with the tiger head in the center and the Celtic cross with the snake curling around it. Thorn place then on the table by the balcony door.

Trieze was a big boy now. He didn't need his sister to take care of him like when their wizard father was still around. She would leave the two pendants here for him. To remind him that she was there, spiritually. 

With that done she opened the balcony doors. A small wind blew in and she stared. There, in front of her was a portal that was about as tall as she was, and through that portal she could see the renaissance fair. It was evening there and the sun was setting leaving the sky an array of oranges, pinks, and purples.

_Home…_

Without another thought she stepped through the portal and was blinded by hot, bright light.

                                    *                      *                      *

"Wake up!" She was being shaken. Thorn's eyes eased open and stared up into a pair of worried violet eyes. The young woman blinked in a relieved way. The worry began to vanish. "Thank god. You really had everyone worried." The girl said. She couldn't have been more than a year or so older than Thorn.

"What?" The raven haired girl asked. Her gold eyes flickered around. It was sunset.

"You went missing earlier today. Everyone was so worried. My brother finally found you in the woods. What were you thinking, falling asleep in the woods like that?" The woman said.

"Sleeping in the woods?" Were all those things that happened fake? Only a dream that her subconscious made up? She looked down at her neck and spotted the garnet stone. No, it had all been real. Thorn pushed herself up out of the girl's worried arms.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The woman asked. Thorn nodded.

"I'm fine. But, who are you?" Thorn asked. The girl looked embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name's Catherine Bloom. My brother who found you is Triton." She said motioning to the other side of the room. Thorn followed her gaze and froze. 

_Trowa…?_

It couldn't be. He looked just like Trowa and yet she called him Triton. She blinked and recovered slightly.

"Thank you for finding me. I don't even remember being tired or falling asleep." Thorn said. He nodded.

"No problem." She smiled. Thorn was home. And Trowa…well maybe Trowa really was still with her. Just in a reincarnated form of Triton Bloom. She smirked inwardly. Maybe, just maybe, love could be renewed between them. 

And Thorn's gold eyes sparkled in a new light as she looked up into Tritons forest green eyes. 

~Owari

Raven: Ha! I'm done. Mythical Times is now officially finished. This was the wonderful finale. I hope you all enjoyed. Maybe I'll do a sequel were Thorn goes back or something. I don't know. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
